Decendants: Mal trades Her Life
by Disneyatheart54
Summary: Mal trades her life inexchange for Ben. Uma accepts and Mals life takes a dramatic turn, Uma isnt the only probelm Mal is having and it could be her end.
1. chapter 1

scene starts when Uma and Mal have to make a trade for Ben*

"The wand?" Uma says holding her hand out. She wasn't playing around. Mal looked down at Umas hand breathing heavily. Uma smiled an evil smerk.

"I propose a different trade." Mal said tilting her head to one side smiling.

"Really? You got something better?" Uma said crossing her arms.

"Yes...me" Mal said licking her lips.

"Mal no!" Cried Evie as she walked forward but was held back by Jay and Carlos. Uma looked at Mal thinking.

"I took everything from you, so take everything from me. Do you what you want with me, I'll take bens place." Mal said rushing to show Uma that it was a good trade. Uma thought for a moment and then started laughing.

"You for the king? I can do whatever I want? No escaping and no rescues." She said looking behind Mal at the others.

"Yes" Mal replied looking at Ben and back at the others.

"Ok princess it's a trade. Harry! Bring the king!" Uma said laughing and smiling bigger than ever. She finally had a chance to take revenge on her enemy, she could make her suffer. Ben was brought forward and cut loose. Harry shoved him forward. "You got one minute princess." Uma walked away toward her crew.

"Mal no you can't please." Evie said as they all ran up to her and hugged her. Evie and Mals forehead were touching and Evie was balling her eyes out, while Mal was trying to hold in the tears. "I can't leave you here I'll stay here."

"No you can't. Jay, Carlos , Ben make sure to take Evie back to Auradon." Mal explained.

"Times up." Uma said. Harry and Gil walked passed Uma and grabbed Mal.

"No no! Mal! I love you!" Evie cried as she was pulled away by the others. Mal had a worried looked on her face as she was taken away her eyes tearing up.

"Make sure she gets home! Make sure she never comes back here!...never" Mal said the last word quietly as she was pulled away back to Uma. Mal was trying to hold in her tears as she faced Uma still held by Harry and Gil.

"Take her away." Uma said smiling turning away from them looking over the bay.

 **a couple hours later ***

"Uma? What do you plan to do with Mal?" Asked Harry. Uma exhaled.

"That's my business." She replied turning away from harry and walking off.

"But Uma the crew and I were wanting to see her...execution."

"Execution?" Uma said turning around.

"Isn't that what you plan to do? Her ultimate fate?"

"I've got something in mind but that's my business harry. It's between Mal and me."

"But Uma?!"

"No harry! Your not apart of this." Uma yelled walking away from harry and the crew.

 ***meanwhile with Mal***

Mal was sitting in a room. It's been hours but she didn't care. She didn't even try to make an escape plan. Uma had really taken everything from her, yes Mal has offered herself, but she knew she'd never see Evie or the others again. Then all of a sudden Mal started getting surges of energy and her eyes flickered. She knew her magic did this some times since it was unpredictable and she hadn't fully learned how to control it. But it kept going and Mals eyes fully turned green and the power was so much it caused her to toss her head back. Mals eyes were scared as she didn't know what to do her magic began to intensify and It was causing her pain. Mal yelled out in pain and then the power vanished causing Mal to fall back, breathing heavily.

Harry heard the scream and ran down the stairs of the ship with Gil and looked upon Mal breathing heavily barely able to keep her eyes open. "Get Uma." Harry explained walking over to Mal bending down to the bed to look at her. Gil ran up to the deck of the ship and to the chip shop. Uma was waiting tables. Gil ran up to her.

"Uma somethings wrong with Mal."

Uma looked confused at Gil.

"What do you mean somethings wrong?" Uma explained with anger in her voice.

"Harry just said to come get you." Gil said shaky. With that Uma ripped off her apron and fasted walked out toward the ship.

Mal began to sit up with help from harry. "Don't think I actually care about you princess, I just want you to get what's commin to you." He said chucking.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Mal said with a smirk. Uma came down the stairs looking at Mal and back at harry.

"Come on Princess. I can't trust these idiots to watch you."

Mal looked confused but obeyed Uma and walked up the stairs with her. They walked off the ship and Uma started walking in the opposite direction.

"Don't you have the chip shop?" Mal asked holding one of her arms looking down.

"I need to bring you somewhere" Uma explained. Mal was confused but followed Uma.

They walked for awhile up a small ridge line till they came to a cliff with a view of all Auradon with the sea crashing against the side of the cliff.

"What are we doing here?" Mal asked.

"I came up here and watched you leave the Isle. But I come up here to be alone from the crew and everyone. There's things they don't understand." Uma said with her back turned to Mal.

"Uma why are you being so nice to me?" Mal said even though Uma hadn't done anything Uma could have been meaner or killed Mal already.

"You know it's funny I wanted nothing more than to take my revenge on you, and now that I have a chance to...I find myself hesitant to even hurt you."

Mal looked at Uma with confusion, she didn't know why Uma was acting like this. She had never seen this side of Uma even when they were friends. Maybe Uma wasn't completely a villain. Mal looked down at the ground and back at Auradon. A bolt of lightning then struck the ocean and Mals eyes went green again tossing her head back. Uma was facing her back toward Mal not noticing what was happening.

" I know if I hurt you it's all over, my purpose. And also I..." Uma exhaled and turned around to explain but Mal wasn't there. Uma fasted walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There was a splash mark. "Mal!"

Uma looked down worried. She knew Mal couldn't swim and she'd drown for sure. But then she remembered the last time she "saved" Mal. She got stuck with the nickname shrimpy for the longest time. But Uma turned around threw off her jacket and her hat, running toward the cliff jumping off the cliff straight down. She hit the water and opened her eyes looking around searching for Mal. The waves were strong throwing Uma off slightly. Then she spotted Mals purple hair below her sinking down and close to a rock. Uma swam down and grabbed Mal touching her necklace it illuminated and Uma swam straight to shore with ease. She dragged Mal onto the beach, she was unconscious. She fell on her knees next to Mal breathing heavily. "Mal! Mal!" Uma yelled shaking her.

Uma put her ear next to Mals mouth...she wasn't breathing. Uma started cpr doing chest compressions. "Mal come on! Come on!" Uma stopped and blew into Mals mouth twice.

"Princess come on. Don't do this breathe" Uma continued cpr. Giving Mal chest compressions and blowing into her mouth. "Mal please! I know your stronger than this please come back! Breathe princess Breathe." Mal still was unconious not breathing. Uma then gave one big push down on Mals chest. Mal began to move attempting to cough up water. Uma gave a few more hard chest compressions and Mal coughed up water rolling on her side.

"That's it princess...breathe." Uma said with relief sitting back on her butt next to Mal. Mal continued to cough up water and rolled onto her back looking at Uma with hazy eyes slightly coughing still trying to catch her breath. Mal was so exhausted she fell back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: wake up

*** back on Auradon ***

Everyone was sitting in Mal and Evies room, all of them silent. Evie was holding Mals leather jacket and crying, she loved Mal with all her heart. She kept thinking of what was going to happen to Mal, or better yet what had already become of her. Knowing Uma...Mal was probably already dead or being tortured. Ben,holding on to the side of the bed rail looked up and said, "I never got a chance to stop her or even say no..." Ben was ashamed that he handed done anything.

"We can't just sit here!" Carlos said angerly.

"If we go try to go get Mal and there's any chance she's still alive they'll kill her." Jay said. "You've got nothing on that little camera we left?" Jay asked Ben.

Ben looked at his phone and shook his head. "No one has even walked past it." He said quietly. They all had come up with an idea to leave the limos camera next to the barrier bridge opening. The camera was designed to have a motion sensor detector, and whenever someone walked infront of it, a alert would go to Bens phone and he could see live, who was there. It was for Mal, if she escaped or anything the team could open the barrier up and retrieve her. So far nothing. All they could do is wait a little longer before they all gave into making a rescue mission.

 ***back on the isle***

Mal had been managed to be brought back to Umas ship. She was placed in the captains quarters room, all tucked in under the sheets. Mal had been unconious for awhile now and Uma, sitting in a chair next to Mal with her feet crossed on the bed leaning back resting her head on her knuckle, was half asleep. Uma had stayed up on and off all night, she didn't trust Harry or anyone of the crew to watch Mal. Uma believed one of them would have tried something, especially Harry. Mal began to stir opening her eyes slowing and then shot straight up in a panic. Uma had been woken by the sound of Mal. Uma quickly got out of the chair.

"Whoa Whoa easy princess, you're ok." Uma said calmly looking at Mal. Mal was breathing heavily shifting her eyes around the room. "I have to say you gave me quite a scare" Uma said sitting back in the chair.

"Wh..what happened?" Mal asked looking confused at Uma, then pinching her forehead. She had a massive headache.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Uma said. Mal still looked confused. "One second I'm talking to you and the next I turn around and your sinking your way into the ocean below."

Mal thought about it still confused and remembered the lighting, her powers, falling. Her eyes flickered a little and she fell back on the headboard. Uma learned forward and looked at Mal worried and confused. "Whoa easy there...does this happen often?" Uma asked. Mal shook her head.

"Not this often or as strong or nearly has painful." Mal squeaked hugging her sides.

"That's what happened to you with Harry and how you fell off the cliff...isn't it." Uma asked. Mal nodded. Uma was thinking for a moment. It was weird that Uma was actually showing signs she cared about Mal. She could have just left Mal to drown...but she didn't. Uma then got up and walked to the other side of the bed. "Come on we're going to see someone."

"Who?" Mal asked

"My mother."

Uma helped Mal get out of bed and they both walked to the stairs. Mal was shaky on her legs and grabbed onto Uma, looked at her and let go quickly.

"It's ok." Uma said. Mal slowly grabbed onto Umas shoulder and Uma grabbed Mals arm. Mal was still questioning why Uma was being so nice, but threw it out of her mind for now. Then they both walked up the stairs, Mal hanging onto Uma to walk, and walked straight to the chip shop.

Ursula was cooking in the back of the kitchen when Uma and Mal arrived. They used the back door so they wouldn't gain too much attention. "Mother" Uma said shallowly. Ursula turned around and her face lit up as she say Mal. Mal wasn't in the best shape, but still Ursula was joyed to see her.

"I heard that you were here" Ursula said talking to Mal "and that you traded your life in exchange for the little princes's" Ursula grind wide at Mal. Mal was annoyed but was too drained to say a come back so she kept quite. Ursula then looked at Uma frowning and angry. "I also heard that you had a chance to acquire a wand." Uma looked down slightly ashamed. "You always were never one to fully acquire anything" Ursula said not proud in her daughter. With that Ursula cut to the chase. "What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I need you to tell us what's happening to Mal." Uma said.

"Why do you care so much."

"That's not an answer."

"Oh fine, fine. I could already sense Mals powers before she even came through the door." Ursula looked at Mal. "Your powers are going stronger and more reckless, your not using them and suppressing them well If you keep doing that they'll kill you."

Mal looked at Ursula almost scared, but she still held her strong face.

"And because of just what I sense, I'd say you don't know how to use them let alone control them." Ursula grinned and started laughing.

"Teach her." Uma said walking forward.

"And why should I do that?"

Uma hesitated for a moment, but not long enough for her mother to notice.

"Because we could use her magic." Uma quickly responded. Ursula chuckled and looked down smiling.

"No"

Uma turned to Mal and told her to wait outside. Mal obeyed.

"Mother teach her."

"Why do you care so much for-" Ursula was cut off

"Because we can use her" Uma said

"Your quite right my darling, but why teach her when we can control her." Ursula said eyes wide, and then turning back to her work.

"Control mal?"

"Think of it darling" Ursula said turning toward her daughter. "You may have not gotten the wand, but you sure did get another way of getting it."

"What do you mean?"

"Aw are you really my daughter come on! Uma we have Mal, a beloved girl in the eyes of Auradon so trusted. I bet you those other misfits left a way for Mal to either contact them or get home. They would never just leave her here." Ursula said walking around Uma. Uma looked down second guessing the whole plan. To be honest she didn't want that to happen to Mal, she would get hurt.

"So you control Mal, get the wand, and take over all of Auradon." Uma said questioning it.

"Not me Uma...us. We can share it Mother and daughter. And with Mal by our side as our weapon, we can conquer everything. She has powerful magic which can be expected because of Maleficent, and with me controlling her...oh the evil we could do." She backed away from her daughter. Ursula was in Umas head, manipulating her, after all Uma was a villain it was in her blood to not care for anyone. Uma thought about it... _I'll never be anything more than a villain_ Uma thought.

"Well?" Ursula asked grinning

"Let's get ourselves that wand" Uma said smiling and laughing. Ursula was overjoyed with excitement. "On one condition...Mal doesn't get hurt, not by you or anyone." Uma ordered.

"Of course sweetie i would never, I know you want to keep your pet." Ursula said as sweetly as possible and then chuckling to herself. Uma looked at her mom with an evil smirk and evilly laughed.

"Bring Mal later tomorrow evening, I have to acquire a few items since this place has been ripped away from all magic by that beast." Ursula said rolling her eyes.

"Of course...Mom" Uma said slightly bowing her head turning around and walking away from her mom toward the door. Umas smile then turned into a worried confused look as she walked out the door to Mal. _I'll always be a villain..._


	3. Chapter 3:the pain

Mal was sitting on a crate outside the door looking down thinking. Before Uma walked up to Mal she thought about what she just agreed to. And looking at Mal well...she looked down, the fire was gone, she was weak. Uma had never seen Mal like this ... so innocent, Uma had saw that Mal was broken and in pain. Mentally and physically , she wanted to help her, but _I'm a villain_ Uma thought. She can't care for people it's not in her nature.But yet she cared for Mal. They had been best friends once, Mal was her only family, and most of the time her protector since she was smaller at the time. Yes Mal did her wrong, but Uma thought truly that wasn't who Mal wanted to be. And Uma only thought of now what her mother was going to do to Mal. If she disobeyed her mom now she'd for sure be beaten down and Mal taken away. Uma had decided not to tell Mal and by morning Uma would let her go. And Uma would suffer the consequences of her mother only after Mal was gone. Uma wasn't built for the isle, and it was true Uma was a villain and she did like the majority of it. Being her own boss and yes punishing people, but she couldn't punish Mal. Not for some reason. Uma tossed her thoughts and then walked over to Mal.

"You ok?" Uma asked

"Uh ya for the most part." Mal said trying to hold in the pain she was feeling, smiling through it and trying to laugh slightly.

"Lets get you back on the ship." Uma said. Mal nodded but ended up falling forward on her hands and knees with one arm holding her side and the other holding her up. Mal yelled through her gritted teeth, her magic was becoming more powerful by the second. Uma tried to help Mal on the ground.

"Mal we got to get you back to the ship" Uma said trying to left Mal back on her feet. Mal was leaning forward holding her side still in pain with one arm around Uma. Uma had rushed Mal back to the ship and back to the bed. She laid Mal down onto the bed. Mal was breathing heavily looking at Uma. She was so scared, and Mal was never scared. Uma saw it in her eyes and Uma got up to close the door but before she could Mal grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave." Mal begged

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here. Relax princess." Uma said placing her hand on Mals head petting is softly. Mal chuckled a little still breathing heavily and fell unconscious. Uma exhaled shaking her head, Mal might be dead by morning. Her magic is going to kill her and Uma thought even if she could get Mal back to Auradon her magic would still be a problem. Or maybe someone could help her like fairy god mother. Uma stayed by Mals side all night again, thinking about how she could get Mal out and why she cared still so much. Uma couldn't shake the feeling and drifted off to sleep.

Uma awoke to the sound of Mal screaming, her eyes bright green. "Mal! Mal...shhhhh...shhh...come down it's ok!" Uma tried to help Mal, holding her shoulders down. Harry came rushing down the stairs.

"Uma?"

"Harry please! I know it's a lot to explain and I will later but we have to get Mal out of here and to the broken bridge to Auradon." Uma said still trying to hold Mal down her eyes full oh fear. "Please."

Harry saw the look in Umas eyes and nodded his head walking around the bed grabbed Mal bridle style. Mal had stopped screaming but was squeaking as she breathed heavily sweating. "We're gonna get you home Mal ok." Uma said one hand on Mals head.

Uma and Harry quickly got Mal off the ship and rushed toward the broken bridge. It was the middle of the night so they had to be careful not to run into anyone. They had almost arrived at the bridge, when Gil stepped infront of them.

"Oh hey guys" He said crossing his arms.

"Move Gil!" Uma said.

"Sorry no can do."

"I order you to." Uma said.

"But he only takes orders from me. " Ursula said coming out of the shadows. She cocked her head to one side and men rushed out grabbing Mal from harry and punching him in the stomach and grabbing a hold of Uma. "I had a feeling you would pull something like this, I just didn't want to believe it. My own daughter gone soft." Ursula said walking up to Uma. "For one girl!" She yelled slapping Uma in the face. Uma breathed heavily trying to keep a strong face looking angry. "It's time I showed you what happens when you care about people." Ursula turned around snapping her fingers. "Bring the girl! And my daughter!"

"What about the pirate?" One man asked.

"Dispose of him." Ursula said

Harry tried to fight them off but he was punched in the face. And Uma too tried to fight it keeping her eyes on Mal. What have I done? She thought.

Back on Auradon*

The team all slept in Evies and Mals room all around Bens phone waiting for something. Ben was the first to wake up and then Carlos and the others.

"Nothing?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." Ben said looking at his phone. "It's time to make a rescue plan, we should have made one long ago I realized."

They all gathered around Ben making a plan. If they were gonna get Mal they had to do it without getting noticed what so ever.

back on the isle*

Ursula had taken them to a wear house. "Lay the girl right here." She pointed to a table that had restraints on it. "I doubt she'll be a threat, but put the restraints on her, I don't need another thing slipping away."

The men obeyed placing Mal on the table and restraining her. Mal was barely conscious, and her head turned toward Uma who was still being held by two men. Mals eyes were almost empty, but even with Mal barely conscious it still looked like she was searching for assurance in Umas eyes. Uma looked at Mal with worried eyes and back at her mom with angry ones.

"Now then, Uma pay attention here." Ursula said. Uma looked down at the ground as she was ashamed that she let this happen to Mal. Ursula bent down to Mals ear and whispered "I'm sorry that this has become of you, you truly would have been more evil than your mother." Ursula turned around and grabbed a syringe. Uma tried to step forward and Ursula looked at her daughter and smiled. Ursula then out the syringe in her arm drawing out some of her blood. She then took the syringe and Mals arm.

"Leave her alone!" Uma yelled trying to break free. Ursula looked up.

"I honestly don't know why you suddenly care so much about her, but take this hopefully as a lesson."

Ursula punctured Mals arm with the syringe and pushed her blood into her.

"Now that Mal has some of my blood all that's left is to awaken her magic and control it as my own, making us one."

Ursula then grabbed some of the only magical objects left on the island. It wasn't a lot but it was enough for Ursula to use on Mal.

Ursula pulled out the magic from the objects and moved in into Mal. It sank into Mals body and Mals eyes flew wide opening. Mal was gasping for air trying to move throwing her head black.

"Come on, Come on, give in little girl." Ursula said trying to hold the magic in Mal. "Even with how weak she is she's going down fighting I'll give her that."

Uma looked in horror at what was happening. Her eyes were tearing up slightly. Then Mals body stopped moving her eyes closed and a shake went through all of the isle almost knocking everyone over. Ursula was breathing heavily her eyes changed green for a split second and she smiled chuckling. Uma let her body sink forward shaking her head. Mal...

Ursula felt the magic radiating through her and she leaned her attention toward Mal. Mals hair turned with streaks of light black going through the purple making her look was more evil than she ever had before and then Mals eyes flew open...they were deep red. There officially now was nothing showing in her eyes, but a blank slate. Ursula smiled wide at Mal. "How do you feel?"

...wicked


	4. Chapter 4: the “rescue”

Mals restraints were undone and she sat up almost non human like and got off the table. Ursula walked around Mal observing her knew look. "Very evil, I didn't expect that to happen." Ursula said with joy in her voice. Mal just stood there blank faced. Uma had a sense of pain on her face as she looked at Mal.

"Mal?" Uma asked looking to see if Mal would even register to look at her. Mal just stood there blank faced, didn't even shift her eyes in the direction of Uma.

"She won't respond to you unless I tell her too." Ursula said. "Now that we have our little superstar, it's time to put her into action and your going with her." She said looking at Uma.

"What?" Uma said. Ursula walked up to Uma grabbing her face.

"Your going with Mal to Auradon, I need you there so you can keep a little eye out for Mal. I don't need the misfits figuring out I was apart of this or that their friend is gone."

"They'll lock me away!" Uma protested

"Yes but, King Ben I heard is very forgiving and i bet you after a couple of hours maybe a day. He'll let you go. Isn't that his thing...refurbishing villains to hero's?"

Uma looked down slightly. She did want to keep an eye on Mal just so she could protect Mal if things ever went wrong and Uma wanted to be away from her mother. Ursula could see it on Umas face, everything Uma was feeling. Ursula smirked and her eyes went green for a second.

"Although there's always a slight chance Ben won't forgive you. You are a villain after all, nothing more to them." Uma looked up in confusion. "You took they're beloved friend away, and wanted nothing more than to hurt her. And let's be honest Uma do you really believe that they would fully accept you? Look at you. They would always have their doubts about you and well Mal..." Ursula said softly talking into Umas ear as Umas eyes began to tear up. "She wouldn't see you any other way than her enemy, because Uma...you'll always be a villain." Ursula whispered backing away from Uma toward Mal. That had broken Uma inside and everything angered her. Mal would never see Uma differently and neither would anyone else. She'd be a villain, if that's what they wanted then, now they have one. Uma looked up at her mom with anger.

"How soon can we start." Uma asked. Ursula's grin widened and she laughed. Uma was let go from the men.

"How about now. We first need to turn our little star, even though she already looks gorgeous, into her old self. We can't have the misfits noticing anything."

They both looked at Mal with evil smirks on their face. Mal of course was still standing there unchanged. And they started to laugh evilly.

back on Auradon a couple hours later*

The team was gathered around a map of the isle they made trying to pinpoint where Uma had Mal if she wasn't on Umas ship. Then all of a sudden Bens phone went off, but none of them heard it except Carlos.

"Guys quite!" Carlos yelled. They all went silent and turned around to Bens phone. Ben rushed to grab it off Evies bed and opened it looking at the limos camera footage. It was Mal.

on the phones screen live*

"Ben!... Ben! Evie! Carlos! Jay!" Mal yelled out toward the bridge. She didn't know there was a camera hidden. The team all looked at the phone shocked.

"Guys please! Help me! Umas gonna find me please. There's got to be something"

Mal looked like her normal self, Ursula and Uma had done a good job with that. And they ripped her outfit so it wasn't perfect, looking like Mal had been through something. Mal yelled her friends names again looking scared and frazelted.

"Hang on Mal." Ben said not that Mal could hear him, but they all ran out the door and to the limo.

on the isle*

Mal was still saying her friends names, asking for help. Uma and Ursula were hidden behind a building still able to see and hear Mal.

"Maybe they did really leave her here." Uma said questionable.

"Pacient Uma." Ursula said looking at Mal. Ursula could give Mal any command she wanted and Ursula could see what Mal saw and hear what Mal heard. But most importantly, she could command Mal to use her magic anyway Ursula wanted to. It was basically an extension of Ursula.

"I don't think-" Uma was cut off from the bridge to Auradon magically appeared . Uma was about to go walk to Mal when Ursula grabbed her arm.

"Don't forget I can see and hear everything. So if you go soft I'll know, so don't screw it up. Now go play your part."

Uma looked at her mom and walked away and pulled out her sword. She stood behind Mal holding the sword to Mals throat, Mal of course was acting like she was trying to get away. Moments later the limo pulled up infront of them. They all stepped out.

"Well look what we have hear!" Uma said laughing evilly.

"Let her go Uma." Evie said with anger. All they're eyes were on Mal.

"Oh I will, on one condition." Uma said with a smile.

"You bring me to Auradon with you."

They all looked shocked, but Ben didn't hesitate. "Done! Now let Mal go."

Uma smiled, thought about it and released Mal. Mal ran to her friends and into Evies arms. Evie held her close. "It's ok, your ok, we got you now. Your safe." Evie said with a smile of relief. Evie looked at Carlos who motioned everyone to get back in the car, including Uma. Who quickly looked back at her mother for a split second and got into the back of the limo with the others. Ben and jay were in the front.

"You got guards waiting at home?" Jay asked Ben.

"Way ahead of you" Ben responded. Ben turned the limo around and clicked the button for the bridge to appear again. They drove for home. Evie still had Mal in her arms holding her. This for some reason this angered Uma and she looked at Mals eyes who flickered from green to red. This was a reminder that her mom could see everything. Uma looked away annoyed. _They have no idea who they're hugging._ Uma thought looking away from the others and out the window.


	5. Chapter 5: the reminder

The limo had pulled into Auradon prep, and immediately when Uma stepped out of the car there were guards all around her.

"Well look at this!..I got my own escort and everything" Uma said trying to be funny.

"It's just a prakashan till you prove your not evil anymore and won't be a danger to anyone." Ben argured.

"Ya well whatever...take me away boys." Uma said.

The guards then escorted Uma to Auradons small prison placement. Uma looked back as Mal got out of the car and then looked straight again. Uma started to feel guilty and ashamed, not at what she was doing but what was happening to Mal. She didn't even know if Mal was alive in there anymore or if Mals body was just an empty shell now, only holding in Ursula's spell.

Evies still had her arm wrapped around Mal trying to comfort her. "Let's get you back to our room ok and get you out of these clothes" Evie said softly. Mal just nodded and walked with Evie. Ben and the boys tried to follow in behind them but Evie turned around and said "Not now guys, Mal needs her space...we'll talk about it later."

The boys backed off and watched them walk away. While Mal and Evie were walking to their room, Mal was looking at everything. Constantly looking in doors down paths...Ursula didn't know her way around the school and it was big. _How am I gonna ever find the wand?!_ Ursula thought. Evie walked Mal inside their room and they both sat down on Evies bed. "Do you want to talk about it?...what happened?" Evie asked calmily. Mal began to tear up a little bit and hugged Evie "Oh Evie! I was so lost and scared. I wanted to give up, I really did Uma...Uma did awful things to me." Mal began to cry even harder. "It's ok you don't have to say anything else." Evie said hugging Mal tired. _This might be easier than I thought...all I gotta do is tell Mal to cry._ Ursula thought.

"How about" Evie said sitting Mal up, " you go take a shower and I'll get you a new outfit, and we can just stay in our room today. Just you and me, sound good?." Mal nodded and Evie lead Mal to the bathroom closing the door behind Mal. Evie then walked over to their closets and looked for something for Mal. Mal looked at herself in the mirror and Ursula transformed Mal into her evil look. _That looks better Ursula thought. I have to say Mal your friends really care about you. It's a shame really, that you all gave up being evil, I had such high hopes for you all._ Mal of course still stood there blanked faced. _I forgot...you don't talk much._ "Not unless you give me a conmand yes." Mal said out loud very calmly.

Mal was Ursula's slave and Ursula loved it. Mal at this moment was like a perfect daughter for Ursula. But that didn't mean Ursula cared about Mal, she could care less about what happens to her after she gets the wand... and Mals magic. Instead of keeping Mal around as a slave, well Ursula thought might as well just take her magic after this is all finished. It would be easier this way. But for now Mal was Ursula's only way of retrieving the wand, unless her daughter somehow gets it first and proves herself for once. Evie walked over to the door and knocked on it because she couldn't hear anything coming from the bathroom not even the shower running. "M you ok?"

"Yes, just lost my train of thought." Mal said kinda cheerfully. Evie looked down a little confused but tossed the thought away.

a couple hours later*

Mal and Evie were laying on Evies bed watching a movie when Evie spoke up. "Mal you sure your ok?"

"I'm ok E, just a little shaken up that's all." Evie just nodded and looked at the movie.

"Are you hungry at all?" Evie asked

"I don't have much of an appetite, maybe tomorrow."

"Well." Evie said turning off the tv "it's getting late and you need rest. I can stay here with you if you want."

Mal nodded and Evie turned off the light snuggling next to Mal. "Your safe Mal. Uma can't get you. I wouldn't let her" Evie said quietly drifting off to sleep.

back with Uma*

 _Mal was standing looking over Umas ship_

 _"Mal?" Uma ask_

 _Mal turned around and smiled but then the_

 _Everything turned like they were underwater_

 _And Mals smile faded into a scared look_

 _"Uma!" She yelled underwater_

 _And was dragged to the depth of the ocean_

 _By a tentical_

 _Uma tried to grab Mal but then the scene_

 _Changed and Uma was standing in the grass_

 _Court yard in Auradon prep_

 _"Uma stop this isn't you! You would never hurt_

 _Me. Uma please" Uma turned around to see_

 _Herself walking toward Mal with a sword_

 _And stabbing Mal._

 _"MAL!" Uma yelled and ran toward her._

 _Umas other self disappeared in smoke and Mal was on the ground bleeding out. Uma ran to her and falling on_ _Her knees next to Mal and when she tried to grab Mal she disappeared in smoke out of Umas_

 _Hands. Then the scene turned all black_

 _And Uma started to panic. A voice_

 _Echoed saying "you'll always be a villain"_

 _"Careful what you do"_

 _And Mal screaming "UMA!"_

Uma shot up from her cell bed panicked, breathing heavily, and sweating.

"Didn't sleep good?" A voice said that made Uma jump. It was Mal standing next to the bars of the cell looking at Uma. "Uh! What do you want?" Uma said angerly. "Ursula sends that as a warning about what could happen to your precious Mal if you go against her."

"Mal doesn't mean anything to me." Uma spat back.

"Really...your nightmare says different." Mal said calmly but also sas like. Uma rolled her eyes.

"It's the middle of the night, why are you prowling around." Uma asked

"That's none of your concern I'm afraid." Mal answered. Mal still had nothing behind her eyes. It was just blank, no hint of the real Mal. Uma just sat there looking at Mal with a almost angered sad face.

"You better get back before someone notices your gone, or else they'll send a frenzy to find you."

Uma said. She was trying to give advice and look out for Mal like Ursula said to.

"Hmm" Mal thought about it for a second, "thanks for the obvious tip." Mal smiled a too sweet smile at Uma

"Sweet dreams" Mal said as she walked away around the corner. Uma grabbed her pillow and threw it across the cell. "Urhhhhhh!" Uma yelled and started to tear up slightly. She sat in the corner of her bed against the wall thinking over her nightmare and everything trying not to cry. _What am I doing!_ Uma thought.

In the morning *

Evie stretched her arms waking up from her sleep and sat up looking around the room. She then looked down and realized Mal wasn't next to her.

"Mal...Mal!" Evie said panicked getting out of bed.

The bathroom door opened, "Yes E?" Mal said walking out of the bathroom.

"Ugh! You scared me M, I thought-" Evie looked at Mals outfit, it was her hold leather jacket and old outfit she wore on the isle, but almost updated to look for villain. "Uh M why are you wearing that?" Evie asked confused looking up and down at Mals outfit.

"Well you know I just wanted to be in something comfortable for my day back." Mal said sweetly.

"Your going back today? Are you sure? I would think you'd want to take it slow?"

"Oh no, I'm ok really. I'm just anxious for things to go back to normal."

 _Mal was acting so sweet and happy. She never was this sweet and happy, even on a good day._ Evie thought. "Well I guess if you really feel-"

"I am!" Mal said cutting off Evie. "Well I got to get to class, see you later E."

"Mal, you do know class doesn't start for another 2 hours...right?"

"Yes of course silly, I just want to get a jump start on the day." Mal said smiling. "Bye!" And Mal closed the door behind her.

Evie stood there confused about what just happened.

"Huh?" Evie said and walked to her bathroom. _Maybe Mal is just coping or having a mental breakdown._ She thought. "Ya...that's what it is." Evie said confindently and closed the bathroom door.


	6. Chapter 6: Mal’s Incident

Mal was strolling the halls while people passed by saying hi to almost everyone. People looked at her confused and some said hi awkwardly. Mal turned the corner and walked into Jay. "Oh I'm so sorry Jay."

"It's not problem Mal. Shouldn't you be with Evie in your room? I didn't expect you to jump back into it so soon." Jay said

"Well might as well forget about the whole thing and move on." Mal laughed cheerfully and walked away before jay grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure your ok Mal? You know you can always talk to me." Jay said concerned. "Yes of course, but I am fine." Mal said walking away turning the corner than stopping feeling light headed and her eyes flickered from red to green. But Mal kept going realizing that she needed to find fairy god mother.

with Uma*

Uma sat in her cell looking at the wall thinking when Ben walked in. "Aw look I've got a visitor!" Uma said happily. Ben walked to the cell placing his hands on the bars.

"Hello Uma, how did you sleep?" Ben asked

"In this comfy bed and warm room, feels like home." Uma said sarcastically. Ben signed "I can have more blankets brought in for you."

"Nah I don't need them, I don't need your help."

"Really than how are you gonna get out of here." Ben said smiling back. Umas face frowned. "Now then, how do you feel about getting out of this cell and into the school?"

"You know I think I'm really starting to see the error of my ways and all the wrong I ever did. I think Im really ready to be a good girl now." Uma said looking up dramatically like she was about to tear up.

"So that's a no then. Suit yourself." Ben said turning around to leave. Uma frowned and got up from the bed. "Wait? What?! Your gonna leave me in here another night?!" Uma said angerly, she didn't expect Ben to leave her in here.

"Bye Uma." Ben said kinda high pitched walking around the corner.

"Fine then! I'll just keep bugging your guards to get you so you'll have to listen!"

Back with Mal*

Mal had been walking the grounds of the school for a long time but hadn't seen any sign of fairy god mother. She sat down on a bench for a moment. _Where could that stupid fairy be?_ Ursula thought. _Probably off transforming another slave girl into a princess._ Ursula rolled her eyes. "Mal!" somone yelled from behind Mal. She looked behind her, it was Ben walking over to her. As Ben approached her, he stopped.

"New outfit?" he said titling his head to one side. Mal looked down and smiled at him.

"Actually its an old thing." Mal said smiling up at Ben. "I just thought I'd bring it back out again." Ben nodded smiling sitting next to Mal.

"Well then, you seem to have adjusted back quickly." Ben said smiling.

"Ya well, I just wanted things to get back to normal."

"Thats good though." Ben replied "It makes me happy to see your doing ok."

"Aw thanks Ben." Mal said laughing

"I also never got a chance to thank you Mal for saving my life." Ben said sympathetically

"Oh ya it's no big deal."

"Ugh ya I guess so." Ben said confused.

"Your classes ok." Mal looked shocked for a second, but not enough for Ben to notice. Ursula had forgot that Mal was a good girl and went to class.

"Ya they're great." Mal said cheerfully

"Glad to hear. Your coming to the turny game right?" Ben said smiling.

"I wouldn't miss it." Mal smiled. Then the bell rang and Ben got up off the bench and faced Mal.

"Have fun in your next class." Ben said and then walked away from Mal. "Oh and I forgot Fairy God Mother is looking for you, she said to meet her in her office as soon as possible." Ben yelled back.

 _Finally!_ Ursula thought with joy. Mal got up from the bench and stumbled back slightly, she had lost her balance for a second and everything was slightly fuzzy. But Ursula threw it out of her head telling Mal to find Fairy God Mother and ask her what she wanted to see her about. Mal of course obeyed walking toward what she hoped was the main office.

When Mal arrived she went to the front desk and asked which room was Fairy God Mothers, the ladie at the front pointed to the one at the end of the hall. Mal knocked on the door. "Come in!" she heard from the other side. Mal opened the door and walked inside. "Oh Mal!" Fairy God Mother said cheerfully. "Im so happy you came in today, please sit." Mal sat down in a chair infront of God Mothers desk.

"Now Mal, how have you been." she asked

"Good" Mal said.

"Thats wonderful, Ive called you in today because ive heard some rumors about you. And I justed wanted to clear them up."

"Ok" Mal said a little on edge.

"Ive heard you went back to the isle for a short time, yes?" she asked

"Yes I did." Mal replied

"May I ask why?"

Mal had to think of something fast. "Uh I just felt a little homesick." Mal frowned a little.

"Aw well Mal Im sorry, Auradon is your home now, but I can understand your feelings."

"You do?" Mal replied trying to be innocent.

"Yes of cource, you grew up there and was your home, even though its only been 6 months its understandible." God Mother said sweetly.

"Thank you, its so nice to talk to somone who understands." Mal said trying to get on God Mothers good side.

"No problem Mal...how about this." she said with a smile leaning forward. "We can meet and chat a little more about this tomorrow, I dont want you to have to explain everything right away."

"That would be amazing, thank you." Mal said sympathetically

"My pleasure Mal, now you better get off to class now." she said going back to her work.

"Ok-" Mal felt it again the light headedness and pinched her forehead, everything was getting blury. Fairy God Mother looked up at Mal concerned.

"You feeling ok Mal?" she asked

"Yes Im fine sorry, just have a little headache." Mal replied trying to smile through it all. "Thank you again." Mal said as she got up and walked out the door. As she walked down the hallway her eyes flickered a little again, but kept walking. Mal walked out of the main office onto the path back to the dorms. _Uh! This is just too easy! Mal batts her eyes, puts on a sob story and keeps seeing the fairy, and in the end Ill have the wand Ursula thought._

Mal walked into her room and closed the door. She was feeling it again, the light headedness, fuzzy vision, balance, everything. She held onto Evies work table like her life depended on it, the feeling wasn't going away. Evie then walked into the room cheerful. "Hey Mal." Evie said smiling placing her bag down then looking at Mal leaning over her table.

"Mal you ok?" Evie said slowly walking toward Mal.

"Ya perfect" Mal said trying to smile "just a little light" Mals eyes fluttered shut and Mal fell sideways knocking over somethings on the desk, as Evie quickly ran and caught her fall sitting on the floor, Evies eyes wide with fear.

"Mal!...Mal." Evie said shaking Mal in her arms. Evie looked up with concern holing Mals cheek in her palm, then looking back at Mal with teary eyes. "Oh Mal." she said softly.

With Uma*

"SOMEBODY GET KING BEN!" Uma softly yelled in a stupid voice. "SOMEBODY GET KING BEN!" shed been at this for the last couple hours leaning on the bars with her arms through it. "SOMEBODY GET KING BEN!" she said this time in a singing voice. Ben walked around the corner looking angered.

"SOMEBODY-" Uma sad realizing Ben was there. "Aw the King returns." Uma said throwing her head back.

"What do you want Uma." Ben said with an angery tone.

"Ooo not so freandly. What happened to you." Uma asked,

"What do you want Uma!." he was loosing his patience. "I didn't come all this way for you to play games, Mal is-"

"Whats wrong with Mal?" Uma asked cutting him off looking worried.

"As if you care. Your the one whos proably the reason for this." Uma looked at him with a sad face and Ben leaned in. "Because I dont know what you did to her, but if she doesn't pull through ill make sure of it you stay down here."

Uma said nothing and Ben turned around and walked away, leaving Uma silent with her thoughts. Uma walked back and sat on her bed looking worried. _Oh Mal...what has my mother done to you._


	7. Chapter 7: The Close Call

*With Ursula when Mal fainted*

Ursula's green eyes flickered and went back to her normal eye color.

"UGH! What happened! The spell is working; she had no injuries she...I forgot the little brat even as my slave is still human, with basic pathetic human needs." Ursula rolled her eyes and went back to work.

*Back with Mal*

Mal had been laid on her bed, with Evie sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard petting Mals head with one hand and resting her other on Mals arms. Everyone else was standing around Mal. Fairy God Mother has been called for Mals "special magic abilities" since she did have magic and was Maleficent's offspring. Fairy God Mother moved her wand over Mals body, trying to sense what was wrong.

"Bippity Boppity!" God Mother expressed, "Mals powers are very odd and strong, but that's not what's wrong with her."

Evie looked down at Mal with a small sigh of relief, but also she still had a worried look on her. Mal had been through so much; she didn't want anything else to happen to her. Evie just kept trying not to tear up and smiled slightly at Mal. _You're going to be ok._ Evie thought.

"What is wrong with her?" Jay asked.

"Well, she's dehydrated, exhausted, and seems not to have eaten anything in a very long time." God Mother said concerned. "Have you noticed Mal not eating, sleeping, or drinking water?"

They all looked at one another knowing Mal probably didn't get any of that being with Uma. "No, we haven't noticed," Evie said answering for them all.

"Well, she'll be fine." God Mother reassured them. "When she's feeling up to it, tell her to come find me." She walked to the door turning around before leaving. "Oh and please do watch Mal for a while." She reminded them. They all nodded, and Fairy God Mother opened the door to leave, and Jane was standing there slipping in after her Mom. Jane looked shocked seeing Mal. "Is Mal gonna be ok?" Jane asked.

"Ya, she'll be fine," Evie said looking back at Mal petting her head. "She'll be fine," Evie said again this time to ensure herself.

with Uma*

Uma was pacing back and forth in her cell biting her names looking at the ground thinking. I _s Mal ok? What could my mother have done? Did I do something wrong? Maybe my Mom knows that...no she couldn't there's no chance she could have._ This was all Uma could think over. Ben walking slower this time, approached Umas cell. As soon as Uma noticed him, she turned toward him hands on the bars with a worried expression. "How's Mal?" Uma asked.

"She'll be fine," Ben said playing with his fingernail. "Uma I wanted to apologize...what happened to Mal never had anything to do with you..." It probably does Uma thought. "I lost my temper and was worried about Mal that I needed someone to blame...I shouldn't have said what I said...I'm sorry Uma."

Ben said that in the most sincere way, and he too had a look of shame on his face. Uma did not know why, but she understood how he was feeling. They stood there for a moment, in each others presence and silence having an unspoken conversation. After these moments Ben motioned for a guard who came over, Ben took his cell key. He opened Umas cell and walked halfway in. "You don't deserve to be stuck down here; I'm giving you your second chance."

"Ben, if you don't feel comfortable-" Uma said taking a step back with her hands in front of her but was cut off my Bens protest.

"No really, please...take it."

Uma lingered for a moment thinking it over carefully. Why was she hesitating at a chance to leave the lonely, cold cell, she was forced to live in?

"At least Uma, come with me out of this cell and into a real room, with a real bed and real warmth," Ben said trying to comfort Uma. Uma looked at him and sighed half smiling, "Ok" she said. Ben smiled back at her as she walked toward him and out the door.

*Back with Mal*

Mal was still unconscious and Evie had not left Mals side, the boys had all left a short time ago for turny practice and said to call if anything changes with Mal. And of course, Ben had a lot of King stuff to attend to and asked the same. But Evie sat there waiting for Mal to show any signs of waking up. She pet Mals head, moving some of her hair away from the side of Mals face. As she did so Evie spotted something strange in Mals hair; it was a stand of light black hair. Evie looked at it confused and the more she looked, the more she realized Mal had a couple of strands of black hair. _When did Mal have this?_ Evie thought to look confused. Evie, slightly worried, slipped off the bed a little about to go grab her phone to call Fairy God Mother when Mal moved quickly opening up her eyes. "Mal?" Evie said looking down at her with big eyes.

Mals eyes were looking everywhere around the ceiling trying to grab hold of what was happening. "Isle, wand, Uma, dark," Mal said quickly not making sense.

"Whoa whoa slow down Mal, calm down," Evie said trying to keep Mal laying down.

"Have to...go," Mal said a little out of breath trying to get up.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Evie said pushing Mal down on the bed. Mal just looked at Uma breathing heavily, "calm down." Evie said looking into Mals eyes. Mal could only nod, and Evie moved Mal halfway on her lap as she lay against the headboard, hugging her tight.

*Back with Uma and Ben*

Ben had brought Uma to her room which was very private with one bed and everything a person could ever need. It had a small balcony that overlooked part of the courtyard and looked out over the sea. Uma couldn't believe her eyes as she turned around in a circle looking at everything she could have never imagined. Very different than being on the ship back home.

"I picked this room out for you because I thought you'd appreciate having a private place and a view of the ocean," Ben said walking with his hands behind his back. Uma laughed a little with the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ben." Uma said with an honest smile.

"My pleasure, I'll let you get settled in, and oh..if-" Ben was cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it; it was Evie telling Ben Mal was awake finally. "Ok, I'll be on my way," Ben said hanging up the phone. "That was just Evie, Mals awake."

"Can I go with you?" Uma asked stepping forward as Ben was about to leave. Ben looked down, and half turned to face Uma, "Uma...I don't think that's such a good idea, Mals been through a lot and...I don't even know if she's comfortable seeing you its just not the right time." Ben said looking at Uma with sympathy.

"No, it's ok...I understand." Uma licked her lip, slightly looking down. Ben raised both of his eyebrows an let out a sigh "Please let me know if you need anything." he said walking out of the room, the doors closing behind him.

Uma stood there for a moment and then sighed. "Why do I even want to see Mal, if that's not even the real her?" Uma said out loud to herself. At this moment Uma was torn, she found herself still caring for Mal even when she knew that it was her mother...not Mal. Uma was very uncertain of a lot of things lately, and she was also having problems getting the horrific images of Mal being bonded to her mother, and of Mal drowning and Uma realizing she wasn't even breathing which made Umas own heart stop. But also, the consequences of her mother if Uma disobeyed, she didn't care what happened to herself in the end, only what would happen to Mal. Maybe at the end if she did all her mother asked...she would spare Mal and Uma could know she kept Mal safe. Safe from her mother and most of all safe from the darkness that lingered inside Uma.


	8. Chapter 8: I See Red

Evie had made sure that Mal got everything she needed to get better. She made Mal drink water, and Evie asked Ben for a special request to bring food to their room so Mal wouldn't have to get out of bed. Mal did everything Evie asked, but she had been silent the whole time, only ever nodding to questions. Evie thought this was a very strange thing, Mal was never this silent only when she was upset, but even then she talked. Evie discarded the thought thinking maybe it was because she had been through so much and it was all catching up to Mal. The boys of course left in the middle of practice the moment Evie had called and were enjoying eating all the food Ben had ordered to be brought to Mals and Evie's room and watching tv. Mal had eaten food, not a whole lot, but then again Mal never was one with a big appetite. They all sat watching and eating in the room with Evie sitting up on the bed next to Mal. Evie would often glance over at Mal, something just wasn't right in Evie's mind. But maybe it was just her being paranoid, the boys didn't think anything to be wrong, so maybe everything was ok. At this time the boys had moved on from eating and watching tv to now playing video games, trying to beat the other one leaning from left to right and shouting at one another.

"I'm going to grab my sketchbook." Evie said getting off the bed and walking toward the other end of the room. Mal just sat there not even really acknowledging what Evie had just said. Evie's sketchbook was by the door on a dresser, and above the dresser was a horizontal mirror. Evie put her hands on the sketchbook looking up to turn around with it when she noticed that Mal had twitched and her eyes had glowed from green to red, back to green in the mirrors reflection almost in an instant. Evie batted her eyes thinking that it was just her eyes playing tricks, but then saw that Mals almost entire expression had changed. Mal no longer was sitting there lifeless having no presence, now she was more up right and awake with her eyes big and full of expression; she even had a slight smile. _Ah finally, the brat is awake. I just hope the misfits didn't notice anything strange about her while I was away, Ursula thought_. Evie was frozen looking down at the top of the dresser, trying to make sense of what she saw. "E, you ok?" Mal asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine just had an amazing dress idea pop into my head," Evie said fake smiling turning around with her sketchbook in her hands walking back over to Mal.

"Ah you and your fashion ideas, I want to watch you draw it," Mal said smiling at her. _When does Mal want to watch me sketch? Evie thought_ , but wouldn't let Mal see she was skeptical. "Oh, but first let me use the bathroom really quick, I shall be right back," Mal said in her joking voice as she slipped out of bed. Evie didn't even think about how this was the first time Mal had even stood on her feet, and she was fine, not even wobbly. Now that Evie thought about it, Mal was so talkative all of a sudden, and bright and happy, always smiling again. _When is Mal ever this bright and smile?_ It was never in Mals personality to be bright and happy, it was Mal I mean come on, she had a personality all her own. Mal was happy yes, but never overly friendly; mainly she kept a very neutral attitude. Evie sat there with a confused look trying to find some explanation. Mal came back out of the bathroom, and Evie grabbed a pencil quickly pretending like she was about to draw out the idea she had in her head.

"So what is this amazing fashion idea?" Mal said jumping back onto the bed.

"Uh, its..its a dress." Evie said trying to think fast.

"Ah, I see, you want to make it a suprise, well I would love to be your model for it." Evie looked at Mal with a fake smile. Now Evie knew for sure something was off...WHEN DID MAL EVER WANT TO TRY ON DRESSES! Or a matter of fact model for anything. Mal yes wears dresses, but she doesn't care about them or being a model for them, shed much rather be wearing her leather jacket, Evie knew that. Evie not knowing what to say looked at the clock 8:28 p.m.

"Wow look at the time it's getting late," Evie said getting off the bed.

The boys stopped and looked at the clock, "It's only 8:28." Carlos said confused

"Well, Mal needs her rest," Evie said grabbing the boys and shooing them out the door. "And we will see you boys in the morning." pushing them into the hallway.

"Oh, Mal! Fairy God Mother wants to talk to you!" Jay yelled as Evie closed the door in his face. Evie turned around up against the door sighing in relief then looking up at Mal who was just sitting there with a half smile.

"You need your rest Mal," Evie said

"Oh come on E," Mal said with a puppy dog frown and puppy dog eyes.

"No, you need rest. Fairy God Mothers orders." Evie said walking over to Mal

"Ok fine." Mal said sighing and slipping into bed pulling the sheets on her laying sideways."Goodnight E." Mal said turning off her lamp next to her bed.

"Night...Mal" Evie said with a pained face as she sat on her bed.

After a little bit, Evie had gone to bed, but laid awake thinking about how nothing added up with Mal. It was like it wasn't even Mal at all. She looked at the clock 10:00 pm, she was gonna be up all night she thought. Then Evie heard Mal move in her bed and then heard Mal push her sheets off of her; she was getting out of bed. Evie laid there silently; she was laying the other way not facing Mal. She heard Mal walk a little and Evie immediately closed her eyes, Mal walked around Evie's bed, then stopped for a few seconds and then kept walking passed her. Evie opened her eyes and saw that Mal was in a whole different outfit than the one she went to sleep in. _I didn't even hear her change. Evie thought_. And Mal wasn't even in an outfit that Evie recognized. Evie watched Mal open the door and leave, Evie then got out of bed, quickly changed, walking out the door running down the hall trying to find Mal. Evie opened the main doors of the building walking outside and looked around for Mal. She saw Mal in the distance walking on the path toward the main office, Evie ran after her careful that Mal didn't see her. _What are you doing Mal? Evie thought_. Evie watched Mal walk into the building and Evie followed in after her. Mal had walked down the hall to last door; no one was around since it was so late. Evie slowly walked down the hall toward the last door careful not to make a sound. When she reached the door, Evie listened in to what was happening on the other side of the door. _This is Fairy God Mothers office Evie thought_.

"Aw, Mal what are you doing here? It's awfully late you should be in your room." Fairy God Mother said confused.

"Ya well you know, couldn't sleep, and Jay said you wanted to talk to me," Mal said, this time Mal wasn't happy and cheery. She had a coldness in her voice that she used to have back on the Isle. Evie listened closer to the door.

"Well yes, I wanted to know how you were feeling, but couldn't that wait until morning." God Mother asked sitting up from her chair a little startled.

"No, it couldn't." Mal said with anger, "Wheres your wand?"

"What? I beg your pardon? Mal are you alright?"

"Where is it?" Mal snapped.

"Mal, you know it's in the museum..but its guarded by a protection spell." God Mother said trying to hold her ground.

"How do I get it?" Mal said staring down Fairy God Mother, Mals eyes were now glowing red.

"Your..your not Mal." Fairy God Mother said shocked, "I knew something was off with your magic."

"Yes your quite right, but you were too much of a fool to see it through."

Evie gasped behind the door slightly holding her hand over her mouth. Evie was right; something was off about Mal.

"Who are you?" God Mother demanded.

"Mal, but whos behind her is none of your business." Mal said with an evil glare, "Now the wand, how do I get it?"

"I would never tell you." God Mother spat back, and Mal froze her with a spell, only God Mothers eyes were moving.

"Now listen closely, you'll tell me how to get that protection spell down, or else you can kiss your precious baby Jane goodbye," Mal said with an evil smile leaning forward on God Mothers desk. Fairy God Mothers eyes were in shock. "I can have Jane at the bottom of the ocean with the snap of my finger, so tell me."

Evie got up from the ground and backed away slowly with her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening, everything was running through her head too fast. _I have to warn everyone; I have to tell-_ Evie ran into a decorative table and almost made a vace fall over, but she quickly turned around and caught it placing it back carefully. "Phew." She said turning around to have Mal right in front of her which made her jump.

"Well then." Mal said using her magic to shove Evie against the wall, "you're not supposed to be here." she said with an evil smile.

Evie held her throat in shock with a scared look; she was slightly being chocked. "Nighty night Princess," Mal said eyes glowing red with anger and hate and most of all...Evil. Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing Is As It Seems

Evie shot up and looked around she was in her bed? _What had just happened?! One moment I was being attacked the next-_

E, you ok?" Mal said sitting up on her bed making Evie jump slightly out of her skin and looked at her panicked. _What? Why?_ Evie couldn't find the words to think let alone speak. _Is that even Mal? No that wasn't Mal._ Evie thought.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Mal asked again getting off the bed walking toward Evie. Evie was frightened and got off the bed.

"Your...your not Mal," Evie said backing away.

"Evie did you have a nightmare it is me," Mal said walking a little slower over to Evie. Evie looked at Mal up and down, she sure looked like Mal. She sure acted like Mal, and her eyes...they were green like Mals, maybe she is Mal. _Maybe I did have a nightmare. Evie thought._

"Evie it's me," Mal said walking toward her again with a slight smile trying to gain Evies trust.

"I know I'm sorry Mal." Evie said, "I guess it was just a terrible nightmare, but it felt so real." Mal looked at Evie with sad eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No...no I'm ok." Evie said hugging herself with her head low. Evie thought for a moment, _Fairy God Mother! The wand!_ Evie wasn't completely buying it that what she experienced was just a nightmare. But Evie didn't want Mal to notice she was up to her...whoever was Mal. So Evie smiles and looked up at Mal.

"I'm ok, I just freaked out a little, but I'm ok now." Evie said with a smile walking over to her fashion work desk. "I've got so much to do today." She explained to Mal.

"Well better get to it." Mal said walking over to the bathroom.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Evie said making an excuse just to get away from Mal and find Fairy God Mother, "I lent Chad my flat iron the other day." Evie through her hands up in the air annoyed.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then." Mal said closing the bathroom door. Evie let out a big exhale and quickly got dressed. She had to find out what happened to Fairy God Mother and fast before Mal notice anything. Evie walked out the doors back to the main office, but when she asked the front desk they said that Fairy God Mother was not there. Evie didn't know if that was proof that what happened last night was true, but as she walked back to the dorm Fairy God Mother passed her. Evie looked up right at the last minute and turned around. "Fairy God Mother!" Evie yelled.

"Oh good morning Evie, do you need me for anything?" She asked.

"I uh was wondering if Mal came to see you last night...around 10?" Evie asked a little skeptical.

"I'm afraid not Evie, why? Was Mal not in her room by then?" God Mother asked looking at Evie with concern.

"Uh no she wasn't in the room, but I was just trying to figure out where she was that's all." Evie said with a suspicious fake smile and laugh.

"Aw well tell her no more late nights."

"I will." Evie said turning around walking away biting her lower lip. _Maybe it was all just a nightmare?_ Evie thought. Before Evie would give up though she had to go see the wand in the museum. She had to see it with her own eyes. Evie arrived at the museum walking straight for the wand and to her surprise, it was still there. _Nothing makes sense._ Evie thought. She walked all the way around it looking up and down trying to find something that looked off. She found nothing and Evie walked out looking confused, maybe she had imagined the whole thing. But still everything just didn't feel right with Mal, she didn't because it was fully her best friend. Then Evie remembered something. Who also came to Auradon with Mal? And who wanted to kill her and end Auradon? Uma. _I need to talk to Uma_ Evie said stomping off to the Auradon prison place. _That's who spelled Mal! That's who turned her best friend into...into...into that thing. That heartless, soulless, perfect villain thing. And Mal also said she would have Jane at the bottom of the ocean. That's basically Umas second home!_ Evie thought. Evie was so angry, so inflamed with hate, her best friend was a puppet on a string and god knows what happened to Mal to get her that way, Mal would not have gone down then remembered that she couldn't just stroll into prison, she needed Ben or at least proof of Bens permission. Evie then took out her phone and called Ben...no answer. _He's probably doing King stuff._ So Evie walked over to Bens office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" She heard and opened the door. "Aw Evie, can I do anything for you?" Ben asked.

"I need to talk to Uma." Evie said with an angered face.

"May I ask why?"

"Just personal, Ben look...can you please just give me permission to go to the prison." Evie was getting frustrated.

"Uma isn't in the prison anymore," Ben replied.

"What! Why! Ben-"

"Uma deserves a second chance, Evie, just like I gave one to you when you first came here." Ben said cutting Evie off. "I couldn't leave her in there forever." Evie looked down at the ground, in one way Ben was right, but he didn't see what Evie had seen last night.

"I'll show you where Umas room is. But on one condition, you tell me why." Evie looked at him not knowing what to say. _He'd never believe me._

"I just want to know what she did to Mal." Evie said shaking her head. Ben looked at Evie with understanding and escorted Evie to Umas room.

Uma was in her room laying on her bed halfway looking at the ceiling, suddenly Uma had a lot of free time and for a quick moment, she'd forgotten everything her mother had said. But she hadn't forgotten Mal, she had been thinking of all the good times they had on the isle while they had been friends. They were happy memories, but also sad since their friendship ended in the worst way. Uma pondered over these things for a little while till a knock came on the door. Uma sat up on the bed. "Who is it?" Uma asked

"It's Ben."

"Come in." Uma said looking at something on the bed. Ben walked in and Evie followed in after him, Uma looked up surprised. _Why is Evie here? Uma thought._

 _"_ I'll leave you two alone," Ben said walking out the door closing it behind him.

"Hows Mal?" Uma asked just trying to start a conversation.

"Like you care," Evie said. she was so mad because Uma was lying straight through her teeth. "And I think you know exactly how Mal is."

"I do care-" Uma was cut off by Evie running toward her and slamming her into the wall.

"Ya all for your sick twisted game to get the wand!" Evie said holding Uma against the wall. Uma just looked at Evie with pity and she knew exactly how Evie was feeling about Mal. "What did you do to Mal!" Evie said tearing up.

"I didn't do anything...my mother did," Uma said telling Evie the truth.

"What..." Evie said looking into Umas eyes with confusion, letting go of Uma.

"Evie, believe me, I never hurt Mal, I tried to..." Uma said looking back at the memory with a sad face, she could barely get the words out. "I was trying to get Mal off the Isle...but then my mother found out and took Mal." Uma looked down at the floor. She believed she could have done more to stop her mother from taking Mal, but...Uma wasn't nearly as strong in magic as her mother.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth? How do I know this isn't all a trick?" Evie asked skeptically about ever trusting Uma because of past history.

"You just have to trust me," Uma said

"You wanted to hurt Mal," Evie stated.

"Ya that was before..before..before I changed my mind," Uma threw back. They both stood there for a second, Evie thinking over all of it.

"What happened to Mal?" Evie asked softly.

"My mother turned her into a slave because of her magic and she could get the wand," Uma said with almost a disappointed voice. "What your seeing isn't Mal, its Mals body but that's not her. My mother telepathically tells her commands and he follows them."

"Is Mal still in there?" Evie asked looking for hope. Uma thought of the kind of shape Mal was in when Ursula had put the spell on her. Mal was extremely weak and in pain, barely able to stay awake or even speak. But Uma didn't want to tell Evie this because it would only make Evie trust Uma less.

"I don't know...I hope so," Uma said trying to believe in some hope herself.

"How do we break the curse?" Evie asked.

"I don't know that either," Uma replied. Evie shook her, not know what to do. Was Mal gone forever? Then Evie remembered last night, the whole thing that happened. It was all true.

"Uma," Evie said looking at her with a guilty look, "I have to tell you something that happened last night." Uma looked up and stood up straighter giving her full attention to Evie. "It's about what your mother had Mal do and it involves Fairy God Mother," Evie said with a worried look. Uma looked back at Evie with a confused yet worried look.

"What did my mother do?" Uma said angrily.


	10. Chapter 10: The Barrier

Evie had told Uma everything that she had seen last night and what Mal had said to Fairy God Mother. Uma, looking down slowly pacing back and forth with her hand on her chin, thought it over. "We need to find Mal," Uma spoke up and headed for the door.

"Uma," Evie said standing up from the bed, "what are we going to do once we find her. I mean seeing us both together, Mal will know somethings up."

"Well, we'll deal with it in the moment," Uma said looking back at Evie.

"We can't just walk in blind without a plan," Evie said looking at Uma like she was an idiot, "What are we even gonna do when we find Mal?"

"We're going to stop her if Mal doesn't have the wand yet, we need to keep my mother from it and figure out a way to break the curse," Uma snapped back at Evie.

"Mal has magic and your mothers controlling her, how would we even catch her?" Evie was beyond frustrated with Uma.

"We'll figure it out!" Uma yelled back.

"No! You can't just run into everything blind Uma!"

"I'm trying to save Mal," Uma said a confused expression as to why Evie was so hostile.

"No, I'm trying to save Mal!" Evie snapped at Uma, "She's my best friend, and none of this would have happened if you hadn't taken Mal away from her family!"

Uma stood there silent in what Evie had just said. Evie had hit something in Uma that made her feel the guilt even more. Uma felt heavy, but at the same time she felt empty, and her eyes were beginning to sting from holding back the tears. None of this would have happened if Uma hadn't accepted the deal and secondly if she had never brought Mal to her mother.

"Your right," Uma said softly taking a deep breath, "It is my fault that I took away Mal," Evie looked up at Uma with a certain understanding sadness. She could feel the guilt in Uma's voice and the pain she was feeling on her face as she refused to look Evie in the eyes. "But that's exactly why I need to stop my mother. I need right my wrongs and fix what I did wrong. Also, I'm doing it for Mal. She didn't deserve any of this...she was just trying to be the hero."

Evie walked over to Uma and Evie finally understood why Uma was acting so different, why she wasn't even talking or acting like a villain when it came to Mal.

"You love her... don't you?" Evie asked placing a hand on Uma's shoulder. Uma looked up at Evie realizing that her secret had shown through her. Uma was never supposed to fall in love with someone; no one was supposed to touch Umas heart ever. Love was pain and weakness, that's what she had been told all her life, and besides, villains don't get the Uma, she had been Mals enemy for the longest time yet, she had always missed Mal during those days fighting against her. All she wanted to do was have Mal feel has she had felt, all the pain Mal had caused Uma, but when she finally had the chance, Uma found herself being unable to do the job. Mal was special, and Uma had no clue why after all this time she still loved her.

"It doesn't matter," Uma said looking back down, "we need to find Mal." Uma walked out the door leaving Evie standing there for a few seconds pondering over what she had discovered. Evie then escaped her thoughts walking out of the room to catch up to Uma.

*With Mal*

Mal had walked to the broken bridge looking at the Isle with an evil smile pulling out Fairy God Mothers wand from the back of her jacket. _Finally, the moment I've been waiting for, after so many years rotting away on this godforsaken place. Auradon will be mine and I will once again not only control the sea, but also land._ Ursula thought with excitement, she was so close to victory she thought she could reach out and touch it. Mal then proceded to use the wand to break the barrier between good and evil, that had once lived side by side. With the flick of her hand, the magic shot out like a lightning bolt from the want igniting the sky, looking like a lightning storm. However, the wand was powerful and Mal struggles a little to keep a hold on it, it would take all Mal had just to break the barrier. She gritted her teeth and growled pushing back on the magic trying to put everything she had into it. Finally, the sky seemed to shatter and the once green glow of the isle barrier curse evaporated into nothing. Mal stood there breathing heavily, she was exhausted and it had taken so much out of her, her magic was nearly drained. Still, Mal smiled at what she had accomplished, just like how Ursula said, but it was too early for victories because Uma and Evie had found Mal.

"Hey!" Uma yelled to get Mals attention. Mal turned around to face them, she wasn't afraid of them. "We need to get the wand away from Mal and then inject her with the sedative," Uma leaned over to tell Evie. Evie nodded her head and the two ran straight for Mal. Mal didn't have a lot of magic left, but it was still enough to make it hard on the two of them. She shot a mix of green lightning bolts at them, each one missing after the next as Uma dived and turned to distract Mal.

"What are you doing!" Mal yelled looking at Uma.

"I'm doing the right thing," Uma said running straight for Mal deflecting one of her lighting bolts with her sword. Uma then managed to twist around Mal and grab the wand from her back. Uma now had Mals full attention and Mals eyes were inflamed with red. "I'm sorry Mal," Uma said sincerely. Mal had completely forgotten about Evie, who had ran snuck up behind Mal stabbing her with the sedative in the shoulder. Mal was shocked and tried to turn around, but her knees started to buckle, her body became heavy as well as her eye and Mal collapsed. Evie gently lowered Mal to the ground as she collapsed once again in her arms. Evie looked up at Uma with relief and Uma, with the wand in hand, turned around firing the wand as the lighting flew toward the sky again recreating the barrier. Uma then bent over grabbing her knees in exhaustion, she had never done something like that before only small little things. She didn't even think about it, she just did it naturally and it worked, to Umas surprise. Then suddenly, Ben ran out from the trees as well as Carlos and Jay who stared at Evie and Uma for a second before running over. "What happened Carlos asked?" looking down at Mal.

"We'll explain on the way," Evie said, "but we need to get Mal out of here and somewhere she can't escape the sedative won't last long with her."

The boys all were confused, but Jay didn't waste any time picking up Mal from the ground. Ben had walked over to Uma who handed Ben the wand still out of breath, Ben patted Uma on the back taking the wand. Then they both ran to catch up with the others. "Where are we gonna take Mal?" Evie asked.

"The prison," Ben said thinking fast, " it's the closest and most secure."

"Now will you explain whats happening," Carlos asked concerned for what they were all doing and why Mal had to be put somewhere she couldn't escape. Evie then went on to explain what had happened to Mal and everything up to the present point.

*fast forwarding to when Mal wakes up*

Mals eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the bed being stared at from the other side by Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Uma."Hmmm," Mal said standing up from the ned walking over to the bars of her cell. "I must say I'm quite surprised you tricked me," Mal said running her hand over one of the cell bars. They all looked at Mal with blank faces not knowing exactly what to do. Mal looked at them all and started to laugh.

"Mal?" Evie said walking closer to her, "are you in there?"

Mal laughed again at Evie with a big smile on her face. "Mals gone, don't you see that!"

"I don't believe that Mal is strong," Evie said back.

"Yes she's strong that's why Ursula wanted her," Mal said, "her magic is beyond incredible, but she can't handle them and it wasn't had for Ursula to get her hands on Mal."

"What do you mean," Evie asked looking confused.

"Oh, she hasn't told you how Ursula got a hold of Mal, and how weak she was?" Mal said talking about Uma looking at her with an evil smile. Evie and everyone then looked at Uma who looked just as confused. "Mal, on the isle, was having trouble with her magic, it was killing her. So Uma decided to bring Mal to Ursula hoping Ursula could find a way to use Mals magic."

"No that's not true," Uma said walking over to Mal.

"Didn't you say yourself you could use Mal because of her magic?" Mal said.

"Yes, I did, but that was only to get my mother-" Uma tried to explain.

"You wanted to use Mal and that's why all this happened, you basically gave Mal to your mother," Mal said trying to make them all turn on Uma.

"NO!" Uma snapped back looking at Evie and the others, "Evie please, I told you I was trying to get Mal off the Isle."

"It was a perfect time, Mal was basically dying and had little to no strength left, making Ursula spell Mal a whole lot easier, thanks to Uma."

"No...no I never gave Mal to my mother. I was trying to protect Mal from her magic by asking my mother for help, then she took Mal as I was trying to get her home." Evie just looked at Uma with teary eyes and the boys looked blankly at Uma. "Evie please," Uma begged, but Evie just couldn't think straight. _What had everyone done to my Mal?_ Evie thought.


	11. Chapter 11: Love is Pain or Strength?

Everyone was looking at Uma, most of them with disappointed sad faces. Uma didn't know how to convince them and she was panicking. All this time Uma had actually not been the villain they all thought she was, but no matter what they were never going to see her as more than just a villain. Ursula had been right, but Uma tried not to listen to her mother voice in the back of her head, she had saved Mal from drowning, she tried to get Mal help, yes from the wrong person, but then she tried to get Mal home and to safety. If only Uma could make them see that she wanted to be more than just the average villain, that she actually cared and loved Mal. _Evie knows that I_ love _Mal, she knows that so why can't Evie see the truth and stand up for me._ "She's playing tricks can't you see what my mother is doing!?" Uma said putting her hand out, pointing to Mal. They all still stood there not know what to really do with Uma, and Mal, well, she was leaning on the bars with a giant grin on her face at what she was creating. "Evie," Uma pleaded, "Ben." she looked at both of them. "Evie you know I care about Mal I was trying to help her on the Isle. And Ben you gave me a second chance and I'm not wasting it, please." Uma tried so hard to make them see the truth. Uma didn't beg for things, she could care less usually and find another way to get what she wanted. This, however, was different, her mother was doing what she did best, manipulate people to her advantage. Then Uma thought, _what is my mother trying to achieve doing this? Punishing me isn't a big deal, it would have to be something- OH NO._ "Guys my mother is-" before Uma could finish an earring bang happened and the ground beneath their feet shook, almost knocking them over. After the earth stopped shaking Ben looked at Mal.

"She was just stalling!" Ben said and the Earth shook again.

"My mother must have gone through the barrier when it was open!" Uma said looking frustrated. I _f only these idiots would have listened to me._ Mal then began to laugh and made fists with both her hands and the bars of the cell exploded forward. Mal walked forward out of the cell toward everyone. "Did you really believe that a cell could hold me?" Mal said with a grin. Mal then bent her head to one side closing her eyes, she was getting a command from Ursula. She laughed and before anyone could say anything she flickered her hand and everything went black.

*hours later*

Uma woke up on the floor her head pounding as she pushed herself up off the cold concrete floor. _Where am I?_ She looked around the room, her vision was blurry for a few seconds till everything came into focus. Uma looked around the room and sprang up soon realizing where she was...the Isle. "What?" Uma said quietly to herself confused. "Finally you're awake." Uma spun around to see who the voice was, it was Mal.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is everyone?" Uma said confused but angry. Mal was leaning up against a wall, "Don't worry they're not far away, they're simply just in a different cell." Mal pushed up from the wall taking a couple steps forward. "I brought you here because your mother wanted me to, and she could have had damaged goods if she'd left you in Auradon." Mal smiled faintly and walked around Uma. "If you're still confused still...look out the window," Mal whispered to Uma in her ear, spinning around walking back toward the wall. Uma then turned around and stepped on a concrete boulder in the corner of the cell that could make Uma tall enough to look through the small rectangular cell window above. When Uma looked out she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Auradon was up in flames and the barrier was gone. "Beautiful isn't it?" Mal expressed with a smile.

"Ya if you call fire beautiful." Uma mockingly said back getting off the boulder, facing Mal. Mal took a deep breath in, "What happened to you Uma?" Mal began to walk around her again.

"You used to be Mals rival, fighting each other, trying to prove who was the badest of them all. But now that I look back on that, most of it was a game to you." Uma stared at Mal trying not to show any emotion. "You had the chance to hurt Mal, its what you said you always wanted, but when your time finally came..." Mal exhaled, " you blew it. Not only that but you also disappointed your mother. You never lived up to your full potential."

"Maybe that's because doing that I couldn't reach my full potential," Uma spat back, she wasn't gonna let her mother get inside her head again.

"Well, maybe so but, Uma you've gone soft, and all for a girl...who probably doesn't even love you back," Mal said stopping in front of Uma crossing her arms. Uma now had an angry look on her face, "That struck a nerve, didn't it," Mal smiled knowing she had gotten to Uma. "Anyhow I'm here to deliver a small message from your mother."

"Ya and whats that? That I disappointed her and that I'm a terrible daughter?" Uma said crossing her arms.

"Oh no," Mal said uncrossing her arms, placing one hand on her hip looking at Uma with an evil grin. "Your mother said to heed her warning and you didn't." Uma looked at Mal confused not remembering the warning her mother had told her. "You went against your mother, Uma, and the consequence of that was Mal."

Uma remembered the consequence and looked at Mal with utter fear in her eyes. "No..." Uma said, " please leave Mal alone, I'll do whatever you want!" Uma said walking toward Mal.

"I'm sorry Uma but...love is pain." And in that moment before Uma could reach out to touch Mal a bright purple light showed itself down on Mal. Mal was frozen with her head back and mouth open and eyes bright green. The magic was being taken from Mal...and it would kill her. Uma covered her eyes with her hand from the bright light unable to take a step toward Mal. After a couple seconds later the light evaporated and Mal stood there eyes hazing for a few moments then exhaled and collapsed forward, Uma rushed out to grab Mal. Uma sat on the floor with Mal in her arms, "No no no... no, Mal!" Uma shook Mal in her arms slightly, cupping Mals cheek in her hand. "Mal! Mal please!...please, please!" Uma began to cry burying her face in Mals chest. Uma slowly brought her face back up breathing heavily, tearings steaming down her face and screamed. The barrier was down so when Uma screamed as loud as she did, it woke her own magic creating cracks in the cell walls, breaking the cell bars and made parts of the structure collapsed to rubble. Uma's heart was officially torn to pieces and her whole world crashed around her making it feel like the earth was moving in slow motion and she was so angry Uma could feel it vibrating throughout her whole body. Uma then looked back down at Mal crying and bent down, kissing Mal on the forehead. She hugged Mal, rocking back and forth slightly. Suddenly, Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Ben ran to Umas cell and suddenly stopped staring at Mal in shock and horror. "No," Carlos said unable to move, his lip quivering. Evie came forward, eyes ready to burst into tears and Uma placed Mal gently on the ground standing up. Evie then grabbed Mal in her arms and began to cry. Uma moved toward the entrance of the broken cell leaning forward on the corner of it. "No..no, NO!" Evie screamed and it was piercing moving through everyone in the room. Evie was balling her eyes out hugging Mal and a tear ran down Umas face as she faced the opposite way in shock and heartbroken. Uma then fast walked around the corner and her once blank expression face turned into beyond angered and pained face. "Uma!" Ben called out, but Uma ignored it as she was continued walking. _My mother is going to pay._ She didn't care what it took, Uma was going to kill her mother for all that she had done to Mal. She had taken Mal away from Uma and turned her into a magic slave and now...she had taken Mal away from Uma forever. Blood would be spilled.

Evie held Mal in her arms and was still crying, but wasn't balling her eyes out anymore. She rocked Mal back and forth as Jay came up and put a hand on Evie's shoulder trying not the tear up himself. Ben was in shock and Carlos as well, he sat on a boulder that fell from the ceiling in shock with slow tears streaming down his face. Evie then stopped cradling Mal and she too kissed Mal on the forehead. Evie began to stand up placing Mal back down on the floor, but before she did a translucent light flowed through the air from Mal and Mal inhaled sharply coughing, her eyes still closed. Evie quickly hugged Mal again, "Oh my God! Mal!" Evie exclaimed now having tears of joy with a smile of relief on her face. Evie looked down at Mal in her arms, Mal opened her eyes and her eyes were green her colored green. Both Uma and Evie's love for Mal had saved her from death itself, but this battle still was far from over...

 ***Just to be clear, this is still not a MalxUmaxEvie story (Pls no hate)**


	12. Chapter 12:The Storm

Uma stormed through the Isle, stopping for nothing, destroying everything in her path with her magic. She was blinded by anger and hate, no one tried to stop her or get in her way. As Uma passed by it was almost like her anger went into the ground and up through the people she walked by and they could almost feel her emotions. A small storm was gathering up in the sky, but it was only going to get bigger as the small booming sounds turned into flashes of lightning and the once hazy clouds that fell over the Isle were now morphing into dark, black clouds of darkness. Uma knew where she was going, where her mother always was...the chip shop. Uma came to a halt as she stood in front of the building, lightning flashed in the sky and Uma stared at the chip shop sign with utter hate. A bolt of lightning struck the shops sign and caught ablaze, now Uma could walk in. As she did she stopped again staring straight at her mother who was sitting behind the bar in wait. She was expecting Uma. The people in the restaurant looked at Uma and Ursula, they all scrambled out like a colony of ants for the door. Uma during this time never took her eyes off her mother exhaling with hate, her mother did the same except she had a smirk of fulfillment on her face.

"I've been waiting for you to show up. Ready to go back to work?" Ursula joked tilting her head to one side with a smile.

"Don't play games with me," Uma said as lighting could be heard cracking like a whip behind her.

"Funny, because didn't you like playing games with Mal?" Ursula said making a puppy dog face.

"SHUT UP!" Uma yelled taking out her sword. The lightning then turned into thunder as a loud bang sparked up. Ursula looked up in excitement almost, "that's new," she said looking at Uma raising her eyebrows up for a second. Ursula didn't know her daughter could do that with her magic. "You took Mal away from me," Uma said getting choked up, a single tear running down her face.

"Aw I'm sorry, but you know Uma pets don't last forever." Ursula got up from her chair.

"STOP IT," Uma said pointing her sword at her mother with watery eyes. "I came here to do the job, I should have done long ago," Uma said gritting her teeth.

"Ah! My own daughter turned against me," Ursula tired to sound offended, "how not surprising," she said laughing. Ursula then pulled her magic around her and it gave her strength. "Then come daughter! And let's see how powerful you truly are!" Ursula said, transporting them in a cloud of purple smoke to a place close to the sea, where the waves were restless and the winds were mighty as the sea crashed against the rocks below. Uma looked up at her mother, as the winds blew hard and the storm raged on, the same as Umas anger was.

"Come on Uma!" Ursula said looking intensely at Uma, "Let's see if Mal died for nothing," Ursula said referring to her stealing Mals magic. Uma yelled and ran forward, her sword clashing with Ursula's dark magic that resembled almost tree branches.

*Back with Mal when she woke up*

Mal looked up, shifting her eyes back and forth, "Evie?" Mal said confused about what was happening. Evie tried to hold back the tears as she petted Mals head, "Ya," Evie laughed, "it's me."

"Wh..what happened?" Mal said looking around at everything and everyone. "Are we back on the Isle?" Mal asked. Evie looked at the others then back at Mal, "Yes we are back on the Isle... lots happened in the past couple of days."

"Wheres Uma?" Mal asked looking around the room, "the last thing I remember was Uma being held by two guys trying to get to me." Evie didn't know what to say to Mal about Uma, she didn't even know where Uma was.

"Uh, Mal, we have to explain a few things to you," Evie said helping Mal sit up and lean against a boulder. Evie then went on to explain everything that had happened and all that Uma had said about what happened on the Isle. At the end of the story, Evie asked if what happened on the Isle with Uma was true.

"Yes, Uma was telling the truth. She saved me from drowning and she could have easily left me there for dead, but she didn't. She tried to get Ursula to teach me how to control my magic thinking she could help and also did everything she could to get me home." Mal looked up at Evie when she was done talking with fearful eyes, "Evie wheres Uma?"

"Uma stormed off thinking you were dead...I think she went to kill her mother." Evie said closing her eyes in regret of what she told Mal.

"Evie we have to stop her, Ursula will kill her," Mal exclaimed as she tried to stand up but Evie pushed her back down kneeling next to her.

"No, Mal, you're in no condition to go anywhere" Placing a hand on Mals shoulder. Mal pushed it away and got annoyed, "Evie I'm fine. She has to know I'm alive, no one needs to die over me today" And with that Mal got up and walked out the cell, moments later the team all followed behind her as they all looked at each other like _what the hell, here we go._

*Back with Uma*

Uma was pushed back and she slid on here feet backwards with her hands on the ground. Uma looked up out of breath, "come on that's the best you've got?" Ursula insulted. Uma grabbed her sword off the ground and got up, "not even close," she said running forward slicing her mothers dark magic branches one after the other, as they shattered like glass and then disintegrated. Uma somersaulted to the side, shooting a small lightning bolt at her mother which hit her on her right side. Ursula gritted in slight pain, looking back at Uma growling in anger as she was caught off guard by Umas blow. Ursula shot multiple branches at Uma as she rolled out of the way, then scooted backward trying to avoid them. She quickly turned and got up almost getting hit with one of the dark ran behind a tree for a second, catching her breath breathing heavy, her magic was running out, but the wind still was strong and the storm carried on.

"Give up Uma," Ursula urged in a soft manner, "you're getting tired and we both know you can't beat me, darling. You're not strong enough, maybe if you spent more time trying to be the villain I always knew you could become we could have had this little problem." Uma stayed hidden behind the tree closing her eyes trying to concentrate on getting her magic back. "You can't be more than what you are Uma, a villain, it what you need to accept. You also need to accept that Mal was never going to love you." This hit a nerve in Uma that made her furious, she opened her eyes and she clenched her fists tight. "Mal had so much evil potential it's sad really, but I guess she deserved every painful minute for betraying evil." Umas anger was boiling to the surface and that one statement made Uma burst like a balloon, her anger had fueled her magic and she turned around from the tree unleashing all her magic with a scream. Lightning came down from the sky to Uma and moved through her arms like water, hitting Ursula perfectly, knocking her off the cliff and into the water below. Uma was fully drained of her magic and breathed heavily for a few moments looking at the ground. "Uma!" she heard in the distance and turned around. Uma couldn't believe her eyes...it was Mal. _Sh..She..She's alive._ Uma was in shock but walked forward "Mal!?" Uma yelled back. Mal and the others ran toward Uma, and Uma fasted walked forward almost to a jog and her smile was bright, and she was so-

Uma suddenly stopped, so did the other, and Uma looked down...a dark branch of magic stabbed through Umas side. It came out of Uma back to Ursula who was hanging just on the edge of the cliff. Uma reached down and touched her side looking at the blood on her fingertips, "No!" Mal yelled as she sprinted forward, Uma fell to the ground in pain, pressing the palm of her hand on her wound, she gritted her teeth in pain almost screaming. Before Mal and the others could reach her Ursula created spikes on the ground, separating the two of them. "This is not over! I'll find you to make sure I finish the job this time." Ursula said eyes wild and she dropped back into the ocean water that crashed against the cliff. The spikes disappeared back into the ground and Mal dropped to her knees at Umas side. Uma was groaning in pain, gasping slightly to breathe "Hey, hey, shhhh sh sh," it's gonna be ok Mal said almost yelling. Uma looked up at Mal and laughed through the pain, she didn't believe she would be ok. "We need to get Uma out of here," Evie said looking at Mal, Mal was in shock about Uma, Evie snapped her fingers in front of Mals face, "Mal focus!" she said. "Where are we going to bring Uma? She doesn't have much time before she loses too much blood," Evie explained ripping a piece of her clothing pressing it down on Umas wound, Uma groaned again in more pain.

"Our old hideout!" Jay exclaimed

"That's perfect, it's not that far from here," Evie said, "Jay grab Uma." Jay walked around by Mals side and picked Uma up while Evie held the cloth on Umas wound. Mal stood back in shock not knowing what to do, everything was happening so quickly. _Shes not going to make it...Mal thought,_ with a tear streaming down her face. _She's not going to make it..._


	13. Chapter 13: Blood

"Get her on the table!" Evie ordered, Carlos pushed everything off the table. Jay placed Uma on the table still groaning in pain, Mal stayed close by to Uma but remained silent, still deep in her thoughts.

"Ok, let me see," Evie took off the cloth for a few seconds examining Uma's wounds. "She's definitely is going to need stitches and we have to do it fast, or I guess I do because I'm the only one who knows how to sow." Evie sounded stressed and having little confidence she could fix Uma without any real medical help. "I need a needle and thread and the first aid kit."

"We had a first aid kit?" Carlos asked surprised

"Ya, but it was never used," Evie replied talking fast, becoming nervous about Uma's condition and how the heck she was going to save her. Evie still pressed on Uma's wound and Uma was still in pain, having slight breathing problems, the cloth was soaked all the way blood. In the moment, Evie looked back at Mal who was leaning against the wall lost in thought, her eyes were looking straight into nothing on the floor. Jay found the needle and thread placing them on the table, Evie asked Jay to take over holding Umas wound. She looked at the thread...it would have to do, Carlos then came running up handing the first aid to Evie. She quickly unlatched the box and opened it. A few pieces of gaze, band-aids, a needle and a small vile of sometimes of a drug with a few drops left with the label old and halfway gone. "I don't know what this is, but it might help." Evie hoped as she grabbed the vile and the needle. Mal looked up from her trans and looked at Evie with her needle and how old everything was. "Evie, what are you doing?"

"Helping Uma," She said extracting the liquid into the needle.

"Do you even know what that is?" Mal protested walking forward toward Evie.

"I don't know Mal it could help her." Evie was in a rush to help Uma.

"Or make it worse," Mal said getting defensive over Uma.

"Mal this isn't the best time to be debating about this right now!" Evie was already nervous, but now she was frustrated. Evie moved the needle to Uma's arm ready to give it to Uma.

"Evie no," Mal protested as she walked forward toward Evie, but Jay grabbed her holding her back.

"Let me go!" Mal wiggled and tried to escape Jay's arms. Evie pushed the liquid through the needle and into Umas arm, Uma at the moment was conscious, but everything to her was hazy and dizzy. When Evie removed the needle she quickly grabbed the thread and needle, ready to start sewing Uma up. Mal was still struggling to break free and was totally against what Evie had given her. There was too much blood coming out of Uma and Uma began to have an even harder time breathing, gasping for air.

"Carlos, come here I need you to hold this down!" Carlos came over quickly pressing the blood-soaked cloth on Uma's wound. Mal was panicking as she saw Uma basically dying trying to breathe.

"Evie! Uma!" Mal yelled trying to get to her, but Jay held her back.

"Jay get Mal out of here!" Evie ordered as she quickly started to sow Umas wound up. Whatever they gave Uma wasn't a sedative and Uma screamed in pain as the needle went through and soon after would pass out from it. "Ben!" hold her down Evie said.

"No! No! No!" Mal yelled as Jay dragged her away, "Evie stop! stop!" she continued to yell. Jay pulled her into a private side room with a fire escape in their hideout. Jay closed the door standing in front of Mal as she yelled at him babbling random words that he couldn't understand. "I know, I know!" Jay said gently hugging Mal close while she cried on his chest, Jay just hugged her and rubbed her back telling her everything would be ok, including Uma.

*About an hour later*

Jay leaned against the door watching Mal as she stood on the fire escape, looking outward to where ever. A knock came to the door and Jay turned around opening it and Mal turned around as well to see who it was. It was Evie and she was wiping the blood off her hands with a clean cloth, she walked in looking frazzled. "She's ok, she lost a lot of blood, but you can go see her. I think she's awake." Mal nodded to Evie with a face of relief and walked passed Jay and Evie around the corner straight for Uma. Mal hesitated before she walked into the room for a moment, then she slowly walked in. Uma turned her head a little to look at Mal as she walked over, "Hi princess," Uma quietly said softly.

"Hi pirate," Mal responded looking down at Uma with a smile and teary eyes that she held back. Mal placed her hand by Umas, but as soon as they touched Mal pulled her hand back.

"I thought you were dead," Uma croaked out, she was still so weak from blood loss and it was hard to stay awake.

"And I thought you were gonna die...I have to say you gave me quite a scare." Mal laughed softly with teary eyes. Uma had said that after she had saved Mal, and Mal for some reason smiled at that memory. Uma gave a small chuckle, but couldn't really laugh because of the pain. Mal looked at the ground turning her head and then back at Uma, she didn't really know what to say to Uma. "Why did you save me?" Mal randomly asked. Uma laid there looking up at the ceiling for an answer, she knew the answer but was scared to tell Mal the truth.

"I guess I'm just not the villain you thought I was," she faked smiled up at Mal, who didn't feel as though that was the truth, at least Mal was feeling something more. But Mal just sucked in her lips, accepting the answer because she felt like it wasn't the right time to ask.

"You should get some more rest," Mal suggested looking like she had more to say, but kept herself from doing so. Mal awkwardly put a hand on Umas shoulder, almost like a pat, "I'm glad you're ok," Mal added and walked away from Uma. Uma was exhausted and faced her head back to look up at the ceiling closing her eyes. Mal walked away hugging both her arms and looking at the ground in thought, Mal was confused about what she was feeling with Uma. She had never had this feeling before with anyone. It was like Uma and Mal had an unspoken language they had, but could never fully decipher anything. "You ok?" Carlos asked as Mal walked to him looking at the ground, not really paying attention. "Ya just..." Mals facial expression then changed from confused to an evil side smirk. "What?" Carlos asked.

"We need to make a plan to stop Ursula before she finds us first." Mal had a little evil smirk, because yes Mal did want to get revenge, but she was also trying to cover up her true feeling. But the one thing about truth is that it will always be uncovered...

 ***Sorry guys for the really short chapter I did this super late at night and I was exhausted (so sorry if somethings don't make sense), but I still wanted to post something for you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle Begins

While Uma was sleeping in the main room of their hideout on the table, Mal had gathered everyone together in the room next door to create a plan to get rid of Ursula once and for all. They debated back and forth on things, as nothing seemed totally clear or seemed like it would work. The villain kids had no real idea about what they were up against, they hadn't seen the full extent of Ursula's powers. Uma was the only one of them that would know these such things, but Mal told the other not to confront her about it. Mal didn't want Uma to know about the plan, till after it was too late and she couldn't come or convince Mal. Uma was injured and was in no shape to fight, especially her mother and Mal was worried that if Uma fought, her mother would definitely kill her this time. So the team spoke quietly as to not wake up Uma and finished their plan to end Ursula. "I think this could work," Jay said nodding at the full finished product, "we just have to be careful out there, we don't need to lose anyone after everything we've been through," Evie added grabbing on to Mals arm gently looking at her. Mal just gave a light smile back at Evie. "Ok, we'll head out tomorrow morning," Jay placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder and the boys left the table while Mal walked to the window with the fire escape. Evie turned and walked up behind Mal, placing a hand on Mals shoulder "I'm always here for you, you know that." Mal looked back at Evie and smiled weakly, Evie could tell Mal wanted to be alone and walked away toward the door. Mal then steps through the window and onto the fire escape looking over the Isle, she had so much on her mind. Mal was confused about what she was feeling for Uma, she had never felt like this and was lost as though why these feeling appeared to her now. She had known Uma forever and during half that time, they were enemies. But now...Mal felt a pull toward her and other things that she couldn't put into words. Mal also thought about how she had almost lost Uma and watching her as she was dying was like Mal also was dying alongside with her. The pain Mal felt, she didn't know if it was a real pain or just her head, but her heart ached and she was lost in her head and emotions.

*The beginning of "If Only" starts to play* *I recommend playing the song while reading these lines (Its the extended version of this song btw)

A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing (Mal looks down her arms crossed on the rail)

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go? (Mal turned around leaning on the rail)

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only _[2x]_

Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I—I have never been

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go? (Mal started going up the fire escape higher)

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream? (Mals finally at the top of the roof in the middle singing)  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah _[3x]_

If only _[3x] (On the last if only Mal walks out to the edge of the roof looking over the Isle her face full of sadness)_

*The next morning*

Mal didn't sleep almost the entire night, her mind too filled with thoughts as she sat and watched Uma sleep like Uma had done for her. The others were starting to wake up and were already preparing for the plan. All the movement and banging had woken up Uma has she moved in small movements. Mal realizing she was awake got up and moved toward Uma, "Hey don't try to move so much," Mal reminded Uma as she looked down at her. "Did you stay up the whole night?" Uma asked half awake.

"I couldn't sleep," Mal lied and Uma was too tired to notice. Mal just looked at Uma knowing that something could go wrong today and that she was lying to Uma who would find out soon and she wouldn't like it. Everyone was still moving around with fast past and Evie walked in putting her hand on Mals shoulder, "Good morning. Uma, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I can handle it," Uma said not wanting to show them weakness.

"Mal are you ready to go soon?" Evie whispered to Mal.

"Ya just give me a minute," Mal replied, now she was going to have to tell Uma. But Uma noticed all the commotion before Mal said anything, "whats going on?" Uma asked sitting up on her forearm.

"Uma.." but Uma already knew what was happening the minute Mal spoke.

"No! Mal no," Uma tried to protest.

"Uma we have to and you can't-"

"She'll kill you! And everyone else!...Mal please," Uma pleaded looking up at Mal with sorrow and worries.

"Mal, let's go!" Carlos said fixing his backpack.

"Mal please.." Uma begged, "Don't do this.."

"I'm sorry, we'll be right back for you after this is all over," Uma looked at Mal shaking her head with teary eyes.

"Mal, let me go with you," Uma started to try to get up, but Mal gently pushed her back down.

"Your safe here and I can't fight worrying about you...its better if you stay," Mal looked into Umas eyes both of them had teary eyes, "I'm sorry," Mal said finally getting up to go.

"Mal!" Uma yelled trying to get back, but fell back on the table in pain gritting her teeth, a tear running down her face. "AHHHHHHHH! Dammit..." Uma said with sorrow, she had to get to Mal.

Mal and the others walked around part of the Isle looking for Ursula and they had finally her at the broken bridge looking toward Auradon which now just had black smoke from all the fires that had burned out. "So...the protocol four return for vengeance...how heroic," Ursula said turning around toward them.

"We can't let you destroy everything," Carlos said standing tall.

"Well...I basically almost have that you four ever had, the Isle is under my control and now one is to leave for a while, and Auradon is burned to the ground," she said with a smile.

"That doesn't mean we can't stop you from destroying innocent peoples lives," Evie replied back.

"Oh...so you want a fight? I'll give you a fight...and I'm starting it with you watching me spread my magic to other places and people you care about!" Ursula then called forth on the sea creating a ginormous storm and Ursula was about to take on her biggest form. A wave came to Ursula and pulled her into the sea, the sea had bright lights flicker and change color. Then Ursula came out of the sea the size of a small building, the waves crashing all around her as she looked back at Mal and the others with an evil smile. Ursula then continued to push her powers to the limit creating an army of coral soldiers who started appearing as waves came on land in front of Mal and everyone. They all looked in shock and fear...they were so outnumbered.

"How are we going to defeat this?" Carlos asked keeping his eyes on the soldiers. No one answered but Mal slightly shook her head slightly realizing that this really was going to be the end and she hadn't...hadn't said anything to Uma and the last thing she said was just... I'm sorry. But before all hope was lost, someone whistled from above, they all turned around looking up on top of a huge pile of crates...it was Uma standing tall with a smile on her face.

*(btw I do not own the song or characters etc.) Also, next chapter will be way longer.


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle (part 2)

_Uma?_ Mal thought and probably so did the others. Her mother stopped everything and also looked at her daughter with confusion. Mal then started to think worried thoughts, _why is Uma here? What is she doing she's injured still?_ But Uma didn't even look down at the others, just at her mother with an evil smile.

This is all hands on deck (Uma starts to sing)

Calling out to lost boys and girls (Umas crew starts to appear everywhere)I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect (referring to her mother) We won't stop 'til we rule the world It's our time, we up next! Our sail's about to be set

They ain't seen nothing yet till 'em who's in charge so they don't forget (referring to her mother again)

What's my name, what's my name? (Uma) Say it louder What's my name, what's my name? (Uma) Feel the power (Uma was getting her powers back to full strength taking them in with small bolts of electricity around her hands and legs. )

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours What's my name what's my name? (Mal was smiling up at Uma the whole time.) What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma) (Uma gets down from the crates and her crew attacks Ursula's soldiers as they also charge at the pirates)

What's it, what's it, say it, say it (Uma ah ah) (Uma begins to fight her mother's army slashing through them with her)

Uma (the villain kids, Ben and Mal all join the fight also singing encouraging Uma with her magic)

I'm the queen of this town I call the shots, you know who I am I don't need to wear no fake crown

Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance (this whole song was toward her mother)

It's our time, we up next (next, next)My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)The worst is now the best

And leaving us here will be their last regret( Uma kills a soldier looking at her mother)

What's my name what's my name? (Uma)Say it louder What's my name What's my name? (Uma)Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be oursWhat's my name what's my name?What's it, what's it, say it, say it (Umas power was only growing as she killed soldiers left and right alongside her crew, she had sparks of electricity coming from her when she walked. )

You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one (Harry came next to Uma fighting next to her, he was ok after all) Ready here, we come We always get our way

It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!)She's the captain, I'm the first mate Enemies seasick can't see straight Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hookUma's so hot they get burned if they look. (Mal blushed with a smile at the last line Harry sang.)

It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em I see your eyes on me boys, hey You know what my name is Say it, say it louder (Uma was leading her crew through battle towards her mother)

Come on!

What's my name what's my name? (Uma)Say it louder What's my name What's my name? (Uma)Feel the powerbNo one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name what's my name?What's it, what's it, say it, say it (Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)What's it, what's it, say it, say it Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)What's it, what's it, say it, say it (Uma turned and slashed through a soldiers coming face to face with her mother who looked at Uma with anger and disappointment)

Everyone was still fighting behind Uma, which included Mal who would constantly shift her eyes toward Uma. She was worried about her, and what Uma's mother was going to try next, she had already tried to kill her daughter once. Uma stood in front of her mother, looking up at her with no fear in her eyes, Uma had awakened her magic, and it was new for her, but Uma wasn't scared of them. It felt natural like an extension of her; she felt comfort from them around her as the electricity sparked around her. "Mother," Uma mocked, lifting one of her eyebrows up.

"So..my daughter isn't as weak as I thought and looks at this you've got magic," Ursula's voice was monotoned when speaking to her daughter, but was also curious about her as well. Ursula slowly moved in the ocean with her tentacles moving in little movements with the waves. Uma, however, didn't just want to end her mother's wrath once in for all, she also wanted to take back something that her mother had stolen. Mals magic.

"Glad you think I'm not useless anymore," Uma sassed back with a smirk on her face.

"Well, you are useless to me. You turned your back on me and evil and all for a girl who doesn't love you," Ursula was trying to get back into Uma's head, but Uma was stronger than that now.

"Doesn't matter, I won't let you ruin my home here on the Isle or anyone else's."

"When did you, my daughter start to care about other people?" Ursula half chuckled, "Your a "pirate" for trident's sake."

"I had always cared, just never knew it was there until now," Uma looked boldly at her mother, she knew her place, and Uma wasn't scared because this was her chance to be the hero. Ursula started to laugh tossing her head back, "You fool! Love and caring about others is the greatest weakness."

"No," Uma answered holding her hands out by her side, "Its power." Uma's magic shot out from her palms hitting her mother square on and Uma pushed forward; it came out as lightning and Uma loved it, having a smile of amazement on her face. Mal pushed a soldier to the side looking at Uma in amazement with her magic, she smiled and ran toward another soldier fighting with everything she had. Ursula, full of anger, growled at her daughter and shot one of her tentacles at her daughter, Uma somersaulted out of the way shooting her mother again. Her mother turned and put her hand in front of her face, but again tried to hit her daughter again with one of her tentacles. Uma, though, was too fast and was enjoying messing with her mother who was only getting more pissed off by the second. Finally, Ursula pushed her hand forward at her side creating a wave that was headed straight for Uma. Uma's smile faded, and she put her arms in front of her face kneeling down, leaning forward, creating an invisible shield as the wave came straight for her stopped by her magic. Uma stands up again, that took a lot out of her... Uma looks up at her mom panting, breathing heavily, she has magic, and it's powerful, but Uma isn't used to using that much energy. Ursula looks at her daughter and laughs, "Getting tired sweetheart? You can't beat me," Ursula adds thinking that her daughter was done.

"You know mother," Uma starts to say out of breath, "you made one mistake when you cursed Mal," Ursula looked at her daughter confused. "You used blood magic, and yes I maybe I can't beat you, but...we can," Uma at that moment shot as much magic as she could at Usula. But she wasn't using her magic to hurt Ursula, Uma was extracting the magic her mother took from Mal. Ursula had used blood magic, and Uma had Ursula's blood in her vein which meant she could take Mals magic. Ursula was trying to fight it, but couldn't, Uma had her blood, so Mals magic transferred to her. Ursula began to shrink back to human form. Uma now had Mals magic, and it was too much for Uma to handle, it was hard for her to move and electricity was all around her. Uma twisted her body toward Mal as best she could, "Mal!" Uma just barely yelled out. Mal was in the middle of a fight but looked over at Uma and Uma shot the magic into the ground towards Mal. The magic traveled at lightning speed, illuminating the ground and running up through Mal. The soldier Mal was fighting disintegrated, and Mal tossed her head back, and her eyes turned bright green. Mals magic had been restored to her. Uma collapsed on the floor out of breath sitting up looking over at Mal. Mal, her eyes still bright green looked at her hands and at Uma in fear. "Mal," Uma panted, "Don't be afraid of it...its apart of you...its who you are."

For some reason Mal understood and relaxed, she closed her eyes and clenched here fists gently. Ursula then walked out of the sea toward Uma with anger, controlling water moving in the air in all different directions. Uma tried to scoot away on the ground, but couldn't; she needed a break.

"You stupid little girl, you've gotten in my way too much, and I should have ended you when I had the chance!" Ursula snapped sending a line of water straight toward Uma. Uma turned toward the ground covering her head ready for the water impact, but it never came. Uma looked up to see the water inches from her face, but it was being blocked. She looked to her right to see Mal not standing too far away, controlling her magic, protecting Uma. Ursula turned too and dropped the water looking frazzled but angry with Mal. "UGHH! I'm sick and tired of you children!" Ursula was ready to strike at Mal this time, but Mal was too fast hitting Ursula with a blast of magic into a pile of crates. Mal ran over to Uma grabbing her arm and pulling her up to her feet, Uma was grabbing her side.

"Are you hurt?" Mal said worried that Uma had made her injury worse. Mal tried to look at Umas side, but Uma brushed Mals hand away.

"No, I'm fine. My wound is healed," Uma explained still holding her side.

"How did you-"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later."

Before Mal could say anything Ursula got up from the piled of crates...she was pissed. But instead of going toward Uma and Mal, Ursula walked toward the ocean, with a wave taking her in. Then only moments later reappeared on the surface, water swirling all around her creating a storm, the sea was her biggest weapon. "We need to find a way to get to her, everything we throw at her the water will just deflect it!" Uma yelled through the sound of the wind and thunder.

Mal thought for a few seconds and an idea popped into her head, her head went up slighting and then she looked at Uma wide-eyed. "I know what to do, I'll distract her you find a way to control the sea," Mal said walking away toward the sea.

"Mal what are you doing! And I can't control the sea! My mothers too powerful!" Uma yelled back taking a couple of steps toward Mal. Mal looked back at Uma with sympathy but belief, "I know that you don't want to be, but...your the daughter of Ursula..of course you can control the sea your stronger than her Uma."

Uma looked at Mal with an enlightened look, but Mal was right...Uma could do this. "But Mal what are you gonna do!?" Uma asked again. Mal just looked back at her and smiled. Mal then closed her eyes and tilted her head back focusing her magic, and purple smoke surrounded her, Mal transformed into a dragon and lifted into the sky. Uma was shocked, but smiled up at her walking toward the sea, "You can do this, you can do this," Uma said to herself. Mal flew above Ursula swooping down breathing fire, trying to distract Ursula. Ursula tried to hit Mal with the power of the sea just barely missing Mal, Uma looked up worried about Mal. _You can do this. You have to do this for Mal._ Uma bent down touching the ground close to the sea, she took a deep breath in and then pushed all her magic into the ground which went into the sea. Uma focused on her moving her magic everywhere she possibly could, feeling the ocean life, the waves, the water, everything, closing her eyes. Uma then thought of not only the sea but of Mal and every memory she could think of, good and bad," Mal was Umas spark inside of her, the thing that held Umas magic together. Uma opened her eyes again sending her magic out further and with more power sending a vibration through everything. Ursula felt this and turned around from Mal to see Uma gaining control of the sea, "No!" Ursula yelled, and Mal hit Ursula with more fire to distract her. Ursula was only focused on Uma, she tried to gain control over the sea again, but couldn't...it was too late. "No! No!...No!" Ursula yelled in anger. Uma then stood up controlling the water to hold her mother, Ursula struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"I hear by ask the sea to have judgment over you for your crimes against all. I ask the sea to turn you into your true form you deserve," Uma said with her hand out controlling the sea, her shell necklace lighting up. The sea swirled around Ursula lighting up around her, "No! NO!" Ursula last yelled as the water transformed her into an octopus. Uma smiled and chuckled as she let go of the sea. The ocean settled, and Ursula vanished under the waves, Uma didn't care though, that was her mother real form, almost like what happened to Mals mother. Uma watched Mal fly down, the purple smoke all around transforming her back into a human, Mal smiled at Uma with a slight laugh. Then they both looked over to Ursula's soldiers who had broken back down to pieces of coral; the fight was over. Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben all ran over to Mal hugging her with joy. Harry and Umas crew had walked over to her as well tipping their hats off to their captain and praising her. Uma in all this looked over at Mal, and Mal looked over at Uma. They both then left their group of friends, walking in the middle to each other. "Good job princess," Uma said with her usual smile.

"Not too bad yourself...you know for a pirate," They both chuckled a little and looked at each other, "I didn't know you had magic like that," Mal said.

"Neither did I" Uma responded. They both looked at each other, blushing. They were having their unspoken language again, that they could quite see that was there.

"So what now?" Mal asked looking around.

"I say," Evie said walking toward them along with the others, "we go home, we still have things to sort out there. Uma"

Uma looked up at Evie in surprise that she was inviting her to come back to Auradon with them, then she looked at Ben who nodded to her that he agreed.

"Ok," Uma said with a smile as they all were now going into a group hug ready to go back home.

"Uh guys," Carlos said ending the hug, "Were forgetting something."

Everyone looked at him confused, "the wand?" Carlos said, eyebrows raised.

"I think I can help with that," Harry said walking over


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Ending?

Harry lead everyone to Uma's ship, where he had hidden the wand away. "How did you get this?" Ben asked surprised that Harry had it let alone didn't steal for himself.

"I stole it from Ursula when she came back here, she must have thought I was dead or something. When Ursula told the men to dispose of me they dragged me away, but let me go," Harry said in a low voice as he looked at the wand an handed it to Ben.

"Well, I guess its all over," Evie said looking at everyone not quite sure what to do.

"Ya, it is," Carlos responded, "how are we going to get back to Auradon?"

Mal turned around with a smile her arms crossed, "I think I can help with that."

The team said goodbye to everyone and to Harry for keeping the wand safe. Harry also asked Uma if she was coming back home after Auradon, she just nodded and walked away conflicted in thought about what she should do. _Stay in Auradon with Mal? Or come home and be with the people that need you?_ Uma walked toward to others and Mal turned back into a dragon. She managed to have everyone fit on her back and she took off into the sky, she couldn't go very high because of the weight but it was enough to get her and her friends back to home. When they arrived back home they walked through Auradon, it was burned to the ground and things that were once beautiful and colorful were now nothing more than black dust. They all looked upon they're home with sadness and devastation till people started to emerge from places, all of them frightened at first. Then as they saw who Ben and everyone has they had smiles on their faces and then Ben held out the wand and people started to clap in happiness. One of the people who emerged from the broken buildings was Fairy God Mother, who walked toward them taking the wand from Ben. She smiled down at the wand and then shot magic into the sky in a trail of glitter, which then exploded into and shot out across the sky with a clear glitter. The Isles barrier reappeared again as well as new pieces of the broken buildings, while the destroyed pieces disappeared and everything returned back to normal. Everyone clapped and cheered, but Uma and Mal had an awkward energy between them, Uma wanted to say something to Mal, but couldn't find the words to say it and another problem was she didn't know what she wanted to even say. But before Uma could do anything Ben made an announcement, "Everyone! I have an announcement and I know its extremely short notice, but I propose we have a feast. In honor of the defeat of Ursula."

Everyone cheered and Evie was excited, turning to Mal and Uma. "This is so exciting I have to perfect outfit for the occasion," she grabbed Mals hand and the two ran off to their room. Mal turned around and old Uma she'd see her later, Uma stood there not knowing exactly what to do, Ben had seen this and walked up to her ready to escort Uma back to her old room. Uma smiled but accepted and took Bens arm walking toward the dorm.

Evie was rushing around their room going on and on about some fashion thing or dress or what she should wear, while Mal just sat on the bed not paying attention to anything Evie was saying. Mal thought about Uma and what she was feeling for her, was she really in love with Uma? Or was she just feeling close to her because of everything that had happened? Evie then noticed Mal in deep thought and walked over to her, "Mal?...Mal?" she asked placing a hand on Mals knee snapping her out of her thought. "Whats going on with you?"

"I don't know?" Mal answered unsure of what to say.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Uma now would it?"

Mal didn't want to meet Evie's eyes, "I saw how Uma and you were looking at each other, and how Uma was acting around you. Mal its ok." Evie sat next to Mal placing an arm around her.

"I don't know Evie...what I'm feeling. Is it real?" Mal asked slightly frustrated.

"Well, I've never seen you like that with someone. Especially when she got hurt, you never acted that way with any of us before...Mal I think you should tell Uma how you feel."

"But, Evie I don't know if I-"

"Yes, you can Mal. If you love her you should tell her," Evie demanded.

"Ok...I will," Mal looked at Evie with a smile and Evie hugged Mal.

"Now all you need is a stunning dress for the party,"

Evie then jumped back up going back to her old habits of trying to find the perfect dress, while Mal went back to daydreaming but this time with a smile. She was excited yet nervous to tell Uma how she felt. _I'm gonna tell her..._

The party had begun and in the small amount of time, everyone had to bring it all together it was magical. The party was set outside in the courtyard with streaming lights, fresh flowers, and white clear tables. Mal was in a white short dress that had some stones of purple, and her hair was back to blonde with the purple tips, only temporarily though for the party. Evie, of course, was in one of her blue dresses that sparkled like the night sky with of course her crown headband. They both were excited and Mal most of all was anxious to see Uma, she had walked all around the party looking slightly for her. _When was Uma going to get here?_

Uma, however, starred out from her balcony looking over the party down below. She could see everyone, but no one could see her and Uma watched everyone e have a good time and then she saw Mal walking around, smiling at everyone. Uma looked at Mal with deep sadness as she felt her heartbreaking and her thoughts conflicting. _Mals happy without you and you don't belong here. Your a villain Uma...who was only playing hero._

A million thoughts in my head

should of let my heart keep listening? (Uma sang)

I know its time to say goodbye

So hard to let go...

Uma started to cry softly looking at Mal, she turned away from the balcony, looked at the dress she was supposed to wear at the party laying on the bed, and fast walked to the door trying to wipe away the tears. She had to return back to the Isle, without saying goodbye or being seen. It was for the best.

Mal had been looking for Uma all around the party and her once cheerful attitude dwindled down. Evie noticed her best friends behavior and walked over to Mal. But before Evie could say anything Mal cut her off. "She's not coming Evie" Mal turned her head low and walked away into the crowd of people looking sad. Evie was concerned and didn't know what to do, but as she looked up across the party, in the far distance she say Uma walk into the darkness and the trees. Evie was shocked and wasted no time rushing over as fast as she could to catch up to Uma.

Uma stopped in front of the broken looking at the Isle and then looked down at the water. All she had to do was jump into the ocean and swim home, never to see Mal again. But before she jumped in Evie yelled for Uma.

"Uma!" yelled trying to stop Uma.

"What do you want Evie?" Uma turned around to face Evie.

"You can't leave," Evie said our of breath, "Mal needs you Uma."

"Mal doesn't need me," Uma then turned back to the ocean.

"Yes she does, she loves you," Evie blurreded out still trying to catch her breath. Uma looked up surprised at what Evie had just said, but didn't turn around. "True love saved Mal, Uma. I love Mal like family and a sister, but Mal loves you and I know you love her. Your true love saved her. If you leave it's gonna break Mal's heart, and I'm pretty sure it will break yours too." Evie waited for Uma to speak, "Please Uma."

Uma turned around and looked at Evie with watery eyes and was ready to talk to Evie.

Mal walked around head low and she was ready to leave. She walked over to Ben and the others, she was going to tell them she was going to leave but Evie ran up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowd. "Evie what are you-"

"I have a surprise for you and you'll thank me later."

"What are you-"

Before Mal could say anything the doors the the form opened. Uma walked forward in a beautiful short, laced, turquoise dress with clear heals. Umas hair was in long big beach waves, with all her dead ends cut off yet her hair was still long. Some magic was used to get Umas hair out of the braids so quickly. Mal looked at Uma absolutely stunned with how beautiful she looked. Evie smiled at what she had created and Uma walked forward towards Mal with a smile. Evie walked backwards back into the party crowd to giving them privacy.

"Hey princess," Uma said with a chuckle.

"Hey pirate," Mal responded, "although I think your the princess tonight."

"Aw this," Uma said smiling down at her dress, "this is all Evie."

"I'm actually missing the braids and the pirate hat. They kinda grew on me." Mal said jokingly, but Uma moves closer to Mal with a smile grabbing her waist with one hand pulling her in softly. Mal was shocked and surprised but didn't flinch. She moved her hand up to Umas cheek pulling her in slowly. Mal was about to speak something, but Uma closed the gap before Mal could speak and kissed her. Their kiss was true and real and passionate. You could feel the energy around them, their magic coming together everything just melted in to one another. It was the perfect moment, and as they pulled away from their kiss and looked into eachothers eyes everyone clapped. Uma and Mal looked at everyone with a smile as Mal hugged Uma. Everything was as it should be and things were falling back into place. Mal had her pirate and Uma had her princess, things in the world were right. A villain learned how to love without question and a lost princess learned how to follow her heart. Auradon was at piece and all was ok the party carried on as the music was turned up and everyone began to dance to the song You and Me. (It's exactly like the end of descendants 2 just with Mal and Uma instead of Mal and Ben)

So that was the story, the happy ending and everyone was where they should be. Evie then turned around from everyone with a smile, "you didn't think this was the end of the story? Did you?" Evie smiled and then turned back to the party.

 **Thank you so much everyone who's followed this from the beginning. It truly means a lot with your support and motivation. If you would like a squeal please let me know (I really want to make another for this story) and also tell me what you want to see in the up coming MalxEviexUma story.**


	17. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**HEY GUYS SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **•The MalxEviexUma story is up with its first chapter: Love is complicated. The story is called Fire Burns Across the Ocean! I hope you guys enjoy and I will be posting a chapter every other day! And as promised I will finish it no matter what And tell me what idea you have for the story! Thanks!**


End file.
